


Divided by love

by Lillkylling



Series: Love is blind [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillkylling/pseuds/Lillkylling
Summary: This is book number three. Harry has always been blind, his life has always been darkness. But he got some light in his life to, his family means a lot to him of course. Louis. Louis gave him their daughter Rosie, who was just as perfect as his Louis was. Sadly the world doesn't seem to think Harry deserves happiness, it seems like it's always getting in the way. Being in a serious relationship is hard work, having a newborn at the same time makes it even harder. No matter how much they loved each other, it seemed to push them apart. The question now is, will they make it? Or is this the end of their relationship? Louis seems to be moving away from Harry more and more each day, their sex life is almost completely gone. One day after Harry got of from work and entered their flat, he heard Louis' moans fill the flat.  He felt the tears well up in his eyes, he walked upstairs not knowing what he would find.





	1. Chapter 1

I am very thankful to every single person who reads and likes my stories. I have posted them on wattpad as well. Please check out my other sides.

Works on wattpad:  
Love is blind L.S. (mpreg)  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/41310290-love-is-blind-l-s-mpreg  
Completed  
Out grocery shopping L. S. (Mpreg)  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/62041676-out-grocery-shopping-l-s-mpreg  
The mannequin fic L. S.  
Completed  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/52291100-the-mannequin-fic-l-s  
The flower shop L. S.  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/67086467-the-flower-shop-l-s  
Completed  
The lonely Starbucks guy L. S. (Mpreg)  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/39131164-the-lonely-starbucks-guy-l-s-mpreg  
Blinded by love L. S. mpreg  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/63389461-blinded-by-love-l-s-mpreg-book-number-2  
Completed  
Divided by love L. S. mpreg  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/112740854-divided-by-love-l-s-mpreg-book-number-3  
The purebred L. S. mpreg  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/115016888-the-purebred-l-s-mpreg  
The revenge of the antis L. S. mpreg  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/100997578-the-revenge-of-the-antis-l-s-mpreg  
Welcoming Ginger into our Home L. S. mpreg  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/82584091-welcoming-ginger-into-our-home-l-s-mpreg  
Sharing our love L. S. mpreg  
https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/139344120-sharing-our-love-l-s-mpreg-book-number-4

My tumblr username is:  
Larriecloset.tumblr.com

My instagram username is:  
Indi0021  
Larriecloset

My wattpad username is:  
Indiloveslarry


	2. Best daddy - Harry's family visits !

Louis' point of view   
When Louis and Harry were laying on the hospital bed, Rosie was laying in the cot next to them.

She had woken up every few hours to get her diaper changed and to eat, Harry had been amazing. He kept standing up and walking over to her cot to pick her up, even if he had just fallen asleep.

Louis on the other hand had been so exhausted and tired, that he had barely woken up when Harry was holding Rosie close to Louis' chest to let her eat.

When Rosie started crying this time, Harry didn't react at all which meant that Louis would have to get up. When he sat up, Harry stopped him from moving more.

"I'll take her Lou. Wait a second then you can hold her while she eats"

Louis smiled fondly while Harry was walking over to their daughter, he picked her up carefully.

They had made a rule, with her having to lay with her feet the same direction that they did in their bed. That way Harry always know which end her head was, and how he could find her easiest.

He watched Harry gently pick her up, before he carefully handed her over to Louis.

"Lou I think I'll go use the restroom while you feed her, then I'll change her diaper. The nurses are still helping me, to see if I know when she's clean enough"

Louis pecked Harry's cheek before telling him that he was very proud of how great of a father and mate he was.

"Thank you Lou. You're the best mummy and mate ever"

He hummed against Harry's lips, before he let his boyfriend walk over and use the loo. While he waited for Harry to return the door opened, and the only thing he saw was balloons.

Louis' point of view   
Louis saw balloons and only balloons, he knew someone was walking behind them but there was so many.

When Niall put the balloons in the corner of the room, he hugged Harry and Louis before looking at her.

"Awe Lou and Harry she's adorable. My tiny niece"

He cooed, at the tiny baby who was staring at him from her mummy's arms. She yawned before looking at Harry, she made a loud noise which made Louis giggle.

"She's such a daddy's girl, every time she sees Harry she makes that noise. I think she's figured out that he doesn't look her in the eyes so she calls him over like that"

Harry came and placed his hand on top of Louis' shoulder before feeling his way for their baby. When he touched her leg, he moved his hand a bit further up to let her hold his big hand.

"See, I told you. Such a daddy's girl"

He said which made Niall laugh, and take a picture of the happy family.

"Lou i'm like the proud grandmother, I just want her to live with me and call me nana"

Both Louis and Harry looked at Niall shocked, it seemed like Niall realised how weird what he just said was because he blushed and looked down.

"Niall I think my mum and Harry's are going to take that role but you can be her favourite uncle. She will love you no matter what she calls you don't worry or try to be her grandparent. She will love you as her only Irish family member, you can even teach her to do the traditional Irish dance when she gets older"

Louis could tell Niall was satisfied with that, because he was smiling again and even looked more confident.

"Can I hold her?"

He asked, Harry told him to sit down before taking her from Louis. He carried her over to Niall before telling him how to hold his arms, he made sure she was safe before letting her lay in his arms.

Louis' point of view   
Louis was looking at Harry who was changing Rosie's diaper, Niall was sitting on the bed looking at Harry.

"I'm so impressed. He's such a great father already, how does he know when her bottom is clean?"

He whispered, Louis knew Harry could hear them but he decided to answer.

"The nurses have been really good at teaching him how to clean her. He asked them to not tell him he understood she was clean, he wanted to dry her off and then when he asked if she was clean. I have no idea how he knows but he's very good at it. He's a pro already and i'm insanely proud of him"

When the door opened again Liam entered, he had some roses with him.

"Congratulations you two, she's a beauty"

He said and hugged Louis and Niall, while he waited for Harry to return. Harry came back with her in his arms,

"Haz, is Liam here. He's standing two feet in front of you. Just so you don't walk into him, no Liam stop. Don't move now, then he doesn't know where you're"

Harry walked over to Louis and gave him their baby, Louis knew she would be hungry so he started feeding her right away.

He watched Liam and Harry hug before he hugged Niall to, thanking them for coming.

"Li you need to see what she's like when she sees Harry, it's the cutest thing ever. She's such a daddy's girl"

Niall said, Liam nodded Louis could tell that he was amazed by how well they were coping.

"Look who is standing right there Rosie"

He said, the baby looked at Harry and made a loud baby noise to get Harry to come closer which he did. She held his hand and started playing with his fingers, Liam was staring at her with an open mouth.

"Wow I have never seen anything like that before. She's a daddy's girl. Um can I maybe hold her a bit?"

He asked, Louis smiled before telling him that he had to sit down to make sure h wouldn't drop her.

He sat down and Harry told him how to hold his arms, he took Rosie from Louis before he walked over to Liam.

He kneed down in front of him and gently placed her on his arms, but he made sure she was safe.

He kissed her nose before telling her that she needed to be nice to her uncle Liam. When Harry took a few steps away she squeaked loudly to get him to come back.

"No sweetie. I'm not leaving the room i'm just going to check on your mummy"

He said and walked back to Louis, he took his hand in his own before asking him if he needed anything.

"Could you help me use the restroom?"

Harry nodded and picked him up, before helping him stand on the floor. Louis hated having to move because he was very sore and just wanted to sleep, when Harry helped him get inside the lavatory he pecked his lips before letting Harry leave the room.

Louis' point of view   
Harry had just left their room with a nurse and Rosie when Jay, Dan and all of Louis' siblings entered.

"Hi Boo. How are you feeling?"

Jay asked and walked over to him and gave him a hug, she looked around and frowned.

"Where is Harry and Rosie? Did he leave with her alone? Anne told me that Stacy is at her house"

Louis smiled, he hugged the rest of his family before telling them that he left with a nurse.

"She needs to get her first bath, so they're going to teach Harry how to do it on his own. He's amazing with her already, she makes this special sound when she sees him. You need to see it, they're adorable"

Jay nodded, they all sat down to wait for Harry to come back.

"How are you doing?"

Dan asked, Louis looked up at him with tired eyes.

"I'm exhausted but it hurts a lot still so Harry always helps me get to and from the loo. I don't move much besides that, they told me that I will be able to get up and everything in a few days. Till then they think it's best if I relax here"

He could tell his mum had a question, so he asked her to ask him like she normally would have done.

"Did you um burst and need stitching?"

Louis blushed deeply and looked down.

"How did you know?"

He asked timidly, he could speak about a lot of this but this was actually embarrassing for him.

"Lou it happens sometimes, sadly it's normal for male omegas. It's just because of how much pain you're in, and the fact that you will stay here for more than a few days. How many stitches did you need?"

He kept looking at his hands, before he whispered a low 8.

"Was it at the head or her shoulders?"

He looked up at her before telling her that it was both but he could still have babies.

This was when Harry entered with Rosie in his arms, the nurse was still leading him but when they were in the room he told her that he knew the way.

"Haz my family are here. Everyone stay where you are while I lead him here. The only person in your way is my mum so you need to take two steps to your right and then you can keep on walking straight ahead"

Harry nodded and did what Louis told him, he laid Rosie down in her cot before turning around.

"Hi everyone. This is Rosie your niece and granddaughter. I'll get out of the way so you can see her"

He said before holding his hand on the bed, he walked the entire way around it and sat down next to Louis on the bed.

Louis' point of view   
When Louis' mum picked Rosie up after asking him, and Rosie saw Harry she made the loud squeaking noise she always made to get his attention.

Jay looked shocked at Louis, before telling him that she swear she didn't hurt her.

"I know mum. She just saw Harry. That's her 'daddy come here' noise"

He laughed, before Harry continued.

"I think she has noticed that i'm never looking directly at her, so she began making that noise to get my attention"

Jay was looking completely stunned, Louis knew she was very surprised since her babies never did that to anyone.

"I guess she's a smart baby and a daddy's girl huh?"

She said, before she handed Dan the baby.

"Louis can we hold her to? Or is she too tiny for that?"

Daisy asked, Louis smiled to her before telling her that they could hold her but they had to sit on the bed with him.

Dan put Rosie back in her cot when she started fussing, the only problem was that her head was in the wrong direction.

"Um dad. Her head is turned the wrong way. Harry won't know how to pick her up if he doesn't know what way her head is in. Could you turn the cot to make her head face the other direction please?"

Dan's eyes widened, he quickly started apologising to Harry and Louis. Who both told him right away that he didn't know so they weren't upset with him at all.

Harry walked over and picked her up, before he began walking into the restroom to change her. Jay followed him but she didn't mean it in a bad way, she just wanted to make sure he would be okay.

"Wow you're actually very good at this already, I think it's amazing how you even knew when she was clean and everything"

He heard his mum say, he couldn't help but smile proudly because Harry was such an amazing father.

Harry might have doubted himself, but Louis never once doubted him. He knew the moment he met him that he wanted him to be his mate, even after he found out that Harry was blind nothing changed.

"Thank you Jay. It means a lot that someone who is such a good mother as you think that. My mum and Robin will be here any minute now. I hope it's okay that they come while you're here to"

He smiled because he knew that Harry was always scared of hurting someone's feelings, even after all the emotional abuse he has suffered he never stopped caring.

Louis' point of view   
While Harry was returning with Rosie in his arms, Anne and Robin entered. Louis had asked her not to bring Gemma in case Gemma decided to be rude to Harry again, he was happy when he saw that they had done as he had been asking them to.

"Harry careful. Daisy and Doris are standing right in front of you, girls don't move, you have to take two steps to your left to avoid walking into them"

He said, Harry nodded and did as he was told before he handed Louis Rosie.

"Hi Anne and Robin welcome. You can hold her in a bit, I just have to feed her first"

He said, he opened his shirt and let her start sucking on his nipple.

"It's okay dear. Hi Harry and congratulations"

She said and gave her son a kiss and hug, before she began hugging everyone and congratulated them all. Robin did this to, just as they finished Louis let Anne take Rosie who had been burped and was done eating.

"Remember that when you put her back in her cot, her head needs to be the same direction mine is. If she isn't like that, then Harry doesn't know how to pick her up correctly"

Louis said, he knew Harry wouldn't stand up for himself and would just ask Louis if she was in the correct position after everyone left. Anne was looking at him with a huge proud smile, he knew she was happy that they were working so well together and taking such good care of each other.

"You look so happy Louis. I think it's amazing how well you two have learned how to tackle all of this so fast"

Louis thanked her, while she passed Rosie over to Robin. She helped Daisy get on Louis' bed, so she could hold her after Daisy asked her to.

Robin let her hold Rosie, before all of Louis' siblings ended up getting their picture taken while holding the baby. Except for the youngest set of twins, who were still too small to hold the baby.


	3. Bringing Rosie home - Shopping !

Louis' point of view   
Louis was so happy that he was bringing their daughter home today, he still had to minimise the movement he did but Harry was very supportive and understanding.

Harry was standing with her while making sure she was safely strapped in her car seat, he said was very careful and always made sure that she was safe before doing anything.

"Harry we are ready right? Mum just texted me to tell me that she's outside"

He said, Harry nodded and took their bag and Rosie's car seat before he let Louis lead the way.

If people saw them now they wouldn't know that Harry was blind, he was so confident when he was with Louis or Stacy that Louis was proud to be his mate.

When they were outside Louis lead them over to the car, Harry put her car seat in before he let Louis buckle it up.

When they arrived at Anne's house, Louis unlocked the door with his key. The day Anne gave him a key he actually started crying, of course he would get a key he was living there. It just made him so happy that his mother in law would trust him with a key.

"Mum do you want a cup of coffee or tea?"

Harry asked, Harry and Louis had started calling each other's mum's for mum because of how much time and love they shared.

"Uh a cup of tea would be lovely darling. Thank you"

Jay said, Harry nodded and began carrying Rosie inside. Stacy was walking around him making sure to touch him the entire time, she loved her job so much that even when she wasn't wearing her harness she would lead him.

"Stacy you need to sit down so you can meet your little sister"

He heard Harry say, he was amazed by how much love Harry had between their girls. Yes they were their babies, Stacy might be a dog but she was Harry's baby and helper.

"Be nice to her and Rosie my love you have to be gentle with your big sister. Here put your tiny hand on her face"

Harry said and helped her pet Stacy, Louis was video taping the adorable scene in front of him.

Harry's point of view   
Harry had finally fallen asleep when Rosie began crying, he got up and began walking over to her crib.

"Shh daddy's princess. We don't want to wake your mummy up yet"

He whispered and picked her up gently, he held her close while he was walking over to the changing station.

"Stacy please give me the bag"

He said, the dog carried the bag over to him. Harry thanked her and took the stuff out he would need, they decided to let the stuff stay in the bag till Harry knew where to find them.

"Haz where are you?"

Louis whispered lowly, Harry smiled because it always woke Louis up when Harry wasn't holding him.

"I'm changing her diaper Lou. Could you maybe feed her while I wash my hands?"

He asked, when Louis agreed Harry carried her over to him. While Harry was washing his hands he decided to wee before he would go back to bed.

"I'm so tired Hazzy. I don't want to have to go shopping tomorrow. I just wanna stay at home and sleep"

He heard Louis say, they were both so open that the door to the bathroom was always open. They just knew each other's bodies so well now, that they didn't feel ashamed about anything.

"If you want I can go with Stacy, we can bring a trolley or the pram and just walk back with everything. Or if you want me to bring Rosie i'm sure Niall and Liam would love to come. I'm not comfortable with walking with Rosie alone without a person who can tell me if i'm walking too close to something"

He said, he walked back over to the bed.

"I would love that actually. Just bring her with you then I can have an hour to catch up on some sleep"

Louis said, Harry agreed and put Rosie in her pram, he hurried putting Stacey's harness on her before leaving the house.

Harry's point of view   
When Niall finally arrived, Harry and Stacy began walking with him towards the shop.

"Niall can you walk with the trolley, please?"

He asked, it took Niall a bit to reply which meant that he had nodded at first.

"Of course. I'll go find it while you three stay here"

He said, Harry gave him a short nod before waiting for his friend to return. While they were looking for the stuff they needed, Harry knew Niall didn't know what type of diapers they used.

"Do you know anything about the package?"

Niall asked, Harry nodded before telling him about it.

"It's ecological, allergy and asthma friendly, it's for new born babies and contains 40 nappies"

He said and waited for Niall to find them, he could hear Niall putting one bag in the trolley.

"Niall we need at least two, she goes through 15 daily so that's only for two days. I think maybe we should get 3 actually. Then we have for around 7 days. We need the baby wipes from the same brand. And just take like two packages"

He said, he could hear that Niall added all the extra stuff.

"Hey Haz can I ask you something?"

Harry could hear that Niall was nervous about his question so he knew it had to be something about his eyesight.

"Niall you know you can always ask me. I don't have a problem talking about my blindness anymore"

He said while asking Stacy to pick up the bag, she did as she was told and Harry made sure to take the bag and thank her.

"Are you scared of ending up hurting her or Louis? Like because of your disability?"

Harry must say that question actually shocked him, he frowned a bit before he decided to reply honestly.

"Of course I am. I'm scared of messing up and hurting either of them. Even if it's just by accident, I don't know what I would do if I hurt them"


	4. Ending the shopping trip - Enjoying life !

Harry's point of view   
"Hey Niall. Do we have dog treats? We need some and some tennis balls to"

Harry waited a bit, when Niall told him that they didn't he took the lead of Stacy.

"Stacy bring me some tennis balls please"

He said, he listened to her leaving. It didn't take long for her to return with a bag of tennis balls.

"Thank you. Can you bring me another bag please?"

He said, he made sure to pay attention to her. When she returned he thanked her again and put her lead back on her.

"Niall do we have everything except Stacy's treats? Rosie needs diapers, baby powder, baby wipes and baby shampoo"

When Niall told him that they still needed the baby powder, they walked back to the baby isle and found two bottles.

"Stacy needs the treats in a blue and green bag. They're called something like bakers or something like that"

It took Niall a bit before he found them and put them in the trolley.

"Thank you so much for helping me Niall. It means a lot to me that you want to help me. Especially since Louis needs rest"

He knew he didn't thank them enough, they really deserved to know how happy they made him.

"Hey Haz. You don't need to thank me i'm just being a friend. I know you would help me if I was in your shoes. Besides you pay me back by making Louis so happy and by being my friend. I know I can always ask you for help and you two would do anything you could to help me. That is all I need, besides I enjoy spending time with you. I admire how well you and Stacy work together and how amazing you're at walking around and not bumping into people or things. So don't worry i'm just happy that you trust me enough to ask me to help"

Niall said, they lead walked over to the cashier and Harry paid for the stuff before they began walking back home.

Harry's point of view   
"Are you sure you don't want to come inside? We can make something for you to eat. I need to make sure Louis gets some to anyway"

Harry asked, he had opened the door and let Stacy walk in. He knew she always went for something to drink when she returned from working.

"Yeah i'm sure. I'll go home I still need to make my homework for tomorrow. But I would love to come by tomorrow instead?"

Harry nodded and hugged him, before he walked inside the house with his back first. He wanted to make sure he didn't bump the pram into anything, their baby girl was sleeping.

"Hazzy"

Louis called, Harry smiled because he could really see himself living with his Louis for the rest of his life.

Considering his plan that would be happening soon, he stopped walking when he was inside. When Rosie squeaked he walked over and gently picked her up, he walked with her while talking to her.

"Let's go find mummy, I bet daddy's little baby girl misses mummy. Let's go get some food for you while daddy makes some food for mummy"

He said, he could hear Louis tell him that he was inside the sitting room.

"Can I have our baby girl? I missed her so much Hazzy and you to. But I don't like not having her near me"

Louis whispered, Harry kissed him gently after Louis had taken their baby. Harry could hear that Rosie was eating straight away, he wanted to sit down with them but they had a bunch of stuff he had to put back.

"Babe I'll be right back. I'll just go and put everything I bought back on it's place, then we can talk a bit"

He said, Louis giggled before telling him that he would wait there for Harry to return.

Louis' point of view   
Louis sighed happily, he loved when Rosie was in his arms and his mate was near him. When Harry returned Louis wanted to cuddle up to him, but he didn't want to bother Harry.

"Um Hazzy? Could we maybe cuddle a bit? I'm so tired"

Harry frowned a bit, before he asked him if he hadn't taken a nap.

"I tried but I really missed you two and I couldn't sleep because I needed you two with me, but it will be fine. I'll sleep when she's done eating. Maybe we could take a nap together while she takes a nap in her bed?"

Later on when they were laying in bed together, Louis could tell he was falling asleep slowly, but he was so scared of Harry not wanting to wait 2 months before they could have sex again.

"I would never find someone else, Lou we are in this together. I think it's okay that we can't have sex because our relationship isn't just about sex. Now we have a family and we need to spend time with our baby girls. Sex isn't everything Lou. I know that your instincts are telling you to please me but all you need to do to keep me happy is to spend time with me"

Louis looked up at Harry with tears in his eyes, he was quite happy that Harry couldn't see him crying.

He hated that Harry hadn't mated with him, he wanted him to bond him already but to make sure the bond lasts they need to bond during a heat.

"I could still suck you off and let you fuck my mouth when you need to get off"

He whispered, he was trying to hide his emotions but he could tell that Harry knew.

"Baby listen to me. I love you no matter what. We just got our baby girl and we need to take care of her and Stacy. That doesn't mean that I won't miss making love to you but sex isn't everything. I want to be with you to spend time with the love of my life. Please don't stress yourself over it, I knew it would be a while before we could but that's okay"

Louis' point of view   
Days had passed since they got back from the hospital with Rosie, they were still very happy but damn having a new born was hard.

Harry was sleeping while Louis was breast feeding her, Harry was still waking up every time she even whimpered.

Louis tried going into another room with her but then Harry would wake up and get very nervous.

Sadly Louis was in a even worse state, he knew that he couldn't return to school after the summer vacation.

This meant that he needed to wait a year, even online school would be too much so he had made an agreement with the school that he would split up the school year.

He took half his subjects online this year, then the other would be next year.

Both him and Harry had been so exhausted lately that they hadn't even kissed, Rosie wanted attention all the time.

"Knock knock"

Someone whispered, when Louis looked up he saw his mum.

"Hi mum, come in. There's still some room on our bed for you to sit"

He whispered lowly, Jay looked at him a bit confused before she asked.

"Don't you think it would be better to leave the room, then Harry can sleep in peace"

Louis shook his head, he started telling her that if he got up from the bed then Harry would wake up.

"I think it's because of you nesting sweetie. When the omega nests then his or her alpha will be ready to protect the nest all the time. If I sit down on the bed Harry will wake up. His instincts are awake and any changes will make him protect his baby and his omega. Normally that doesn't happen for a couple that isn't mated but it's clear that his alpha has accepted you as his omega even though you aren't mated yet. To me this means that you two are distend to be together"

Louis blushed while listening to his mum, he actually remembers that he was told about alphas only being possessive in their sleep if their mate was nesting.

"Mum do you think me and Harry will get married?"

He asked, he was blushing very deeply but he needed to know the answer from someone he trusted who knew both of them.

Louis' point of view   
Jay looked at him with an expression that just said 'are you serious?', it made Louis feel all warm and fussy inside because his mum just found it obvious.

He burped Rosie when she stopped eating, he looked at his mum and whispered.

"Mum can you take her for a bit, I need to use the restroom"

Jay nodded and took her granddaughter, Louis got up from the bed and left the room. He went straight to business, after he gave birth he had been unable to hold it back like before.

Jay's point of view   
Jay was holding Rosie when Harry jumped up from the bed, she could tell that he was in panic.

"Harry sweetie he just went to the bathroom, Rosie is in my arms do you want her in yours or is me holding her okay?"

Harry nodded frowning, Jay could tell he wanted to go check on Louis but didn't want for it to be weird.

"Go check on him if you need to honey, it's okay I understand. I know that you don't like them away from the nest unless you're sure that they're okay"

Harry blushed but walked over to the bathroom, he just walked in which Jay assumed that they always did.

"Louis are you okay?"

She heard him ask, she couldn't help but smile wide because they loved each other so much. Even on the days when they were exhausted from having a newborn.

"Yeah i'm fine Hazzy. I just had to go really bad, i'm sorry that I woke you up I tried waiting till Rosie was done eating and it was really hard so i'm just happy I didn't have another accident"

She heard her son say, she remembers when Louis called her crying because he accidentally shit his pants.

"Hey if you did then we could just wash your clothes Lou it's nothing to be ashamed of. I just needed to make sure that you were okay. I was very worried when I woke up and didn't feel you anywhere. Your mum was there and she's holding Rosie"

Jay could tell that Harry had been very supportive the entire time, even with Louis' accident.

She knew that Harry had been treating her son with nothing but love the entire time but now it was finally clear how much he really loved Louis.

Especially since Louis had told her about them not even touching each other at all since Rosie's birth. Not even kissing.

Harry's point of view   
To say that Harry was nervous would be a huge understatement, today was his first day back at his job.

When he woke up he took care of Rosie by bathing her, he gave her to Louis who fed her. It took Anne ten minutes to get Harry to leave the house, she drove him but he couldn't leave his tiny family unprotected.

When he entered the building with Stacy, he asked her to lead him over to the lift. He felt for the right button, luckily for him the numbers where written in Braille.

When it told him that he was at the right level then he left the lift and asked the first person he found for the directions to his boss's office.

After he knocked and was asked to enter he knew he had to talk to him.

"Ah Harry welcome. Are you ready for your first official day? I bet you want to be at home with your mate and baby but you can call them when you need to. As long as you get the work done then you can be on the phone for two hours if you need to. I'm pretty large about all of these things, you get your own office because your hearing is sensitive so I think it would be better for you be in a room without all the noise. Do you have any questions or are you ready to begin? I asked my assistant to help you all day. She will make sure you know how to do everything and what you have to do. I don't think you will do everything on the list of your daily assignments for the first period of you working here. These things take time so just take your time and make sure you do everything correct, then you can think about the pace you work in later"

Harry nodded and listened to him, he thanked the man a few times before going to his new office.

Harry's point of view  
Harry didn't like being away from his little family, he tried to ignore the want he had to text Louis.

When he was done sorting all the papers he had on his table, he decided to ask siri what the time was.

"Siri what's the time?"

When he heard that it was around 9 am, he decided to call his home to check on them.

"Hello? Hazzy is there something wrong?"

He heard Louis ask, he actually sounded worried which made Harry feel a bit bad.

"Everything is perfect Lou. I just wanted to make sure you two were okay. Have you eaten?"

He asked, he hoped that his boss wouldn't mind him checking on his family.

"Yes we are fine. I just finished bathing her and trust me she didn't enjoy it. I couldn't find her ducky so I wasn't very popular. How are you two doing? Is everything okay?"

He laughed when he heard the part about her rubber duck, she loved that duck and was very angry when she didn't have a bath with the duck.

"Yeah i'm okay. Stacy is just laying by my feet just relaxing. I think her ducky is in the cupboard in our bathroom"

Louis laughed a bit, before telling Harry he would go and check. 

"How did I miss this? She's sleeping now and i'm very happy that it wasn't her piglet because then she wouldn't be sleeping now"

When Louis mentioned her piglet then it hit Harry how little they had been together since she was born.

"Lou I think we need to talk when I get home. We can't keep being like this I don't want our relationship to end because I love you so much. But we haven't even kissed since she was born. I'm not talking about doing it but we don't even talk when it isn't about her. Lou we need to make sure we can have some quality time"

Louis' point of view   
When Harry and Stacy finally came back home, Louis had been in panic the entire day.

He had been feeling off for a few hours, Anne had told him that she would take care of Rosie while he laid down in their nest.

He was sweating, his stomach and bum hurt and it felt like he was in heat but he knew that he wasn't. He couldn't be, the first heat he would have was six months after her birth not three weeks.

He could feel the slick running out of his hole, he didn't even notice what he was doing when he began fingering himself.

"Ah. Shit. Harder"

He whimpered, he was imagining that it was Harry who was fingering him. It wasn't enough through, he needed more which made him find his dildo.

He pushed it into his hole and began thrusting it in and out, he moaned loudly not even thinking about the other people in the house.

He whimpered loudly, when he came it just got worse. He needed more, he began thrusting it harder in and out of himself while moaning loudly.

"Harder daddy. Give me more"

He whimpered, when the door opened he didn't even realise that Harry was standing behind him.

"Louis what are you doing? Who are you with?"

Harry asked, Louis could tell that Harry was shocked. It seemed like he thought that Louis was having sex with someone else.

"No one Harry. It's my dildo but it's not enough. Please give me your huge dick. I need you to fuck my brains out"

He groaned, he threw the dildo away and pulled Harry's pants down.

It didn't take Harry long before he was fully inside Louis.

"God is real"

Louis whispered, finally he had what he needed.

Harry's point of view   
Harry could hear Louis moaning, the sweet scent of Louis' slick was all over the house.

"Harder daddy. Give me more"

Harry could feel his heart break, Louis was calling someone daddy while having sex.

"Louis what are you doing? Who are you with?"

Harry asked, he hoped Louis would be honest because he was caught.

"No one Harry. It's my dildo but it's not enough. Please give me your huge dick. I need you to fuck my brains out"

Harry could hear that Louis threw what he assumed was a dildo, before he began pulling Harry's pants down.

After Harry had penetrated Louis and was fully inside him, he let Louis adjust to him. They hadn't been sexually active for a month and a half.

"God is real"

Louis whispered, Harry couldn't help but laugh. He began thrusting in and out of Louis, he was thrusting hard in and out of him.

"Daddy please bond me. Fuck me and mark me as yours"

Louis begged, Harry began kissing Louis down his neck. He bit down on the place they had practiced, the moment his knot popped he bit down.

When his knot went down Harry held Louis close, he kissed his bonding gently.

"Are you okay Lou? Are you okay with me bonding you? I know you told me to but maybe it was the heat talking?"

He frowned when he didn't get a reply, but then he felt lips against his own.

"Thank you for bonding me Hazzy. But I don't think I was in heat because it's too soon. Normally your first heat is 6 or 8 months after giving birth. I don't know what this was through"

He said, then it hit Harry.

"Lou it was your pre heat, it happens after giving birth. You can't get pregnant because it's a false heat"

Louis' point of view  
When Louis heard Rosie cry he got up, he only put a pair of panties and a shirt on before walking over to get her.

He blushed deeply when he saw Anne staring at him shocked, she looked a bit further down and squeaked loudly.

"You two bonded !"

She yelled and hugged him tightly, he thanked her before taking Rosie.

"I'll take her and go back to my um official mate"

He said and blushed deeply, she giggled and kissed his head. When he returned into their nest he laid down with Rosie between them.

"Hazzy can you hold her while I call Mum?"

Harry giggled and kissed Louis for a bit, they broke their kiss when they heard their baby girl laughing.

He took his phone out and called Jay on speaker, while they waited for her to answer they were cuddling with their baby.

"Hi honey. How are you?"

Jay asked, he could feel Harry's happiness for the first time and he was getting overwhelmed by the feeling.

"Um mum, Harry and I have something to say. I just had a pre heat, you know it happens after giving birth and well Harry and I took care of that together. While we were dealing with it Harry bonded with me. I'm mated now Mum. Hazzy and Rosie are right here with me and I couldn't have been happier"

When he didn't hear a reply for a bit, he started getting concerned but then he heard a sniffle.

"I'm so happy for you boo bear. And you to Harry. I love you both and especially that tiny granddaughter of mine. I'm happy you two are doing so well and that everything is working out for you. How was your first day back Harry? I bet Harry being away for that long was the thing that caused your pre heat. It was your body's way of calling your mate back to your nest. Let me guess it started around the time that Harry would normally return? I don't mean after work but normally when he left, it wasn't for more than a few hours right?"

Louis blushed deeply, that meant his body was luring Harry back to the nest. Which means that he wasn't being needy his entire being was being extremely needy.

Louis' point of view  
Louis was laying in the safety of his mates arms, their baby girl was sleeping and Stacy had joined them in bed not long ago.

Louis knew he was where he belonged, he was home. He blushed when he remembered what they still needed to do. Get married.

He wanted for Harry to be considering that option, maybe he had a ring already. Maybe he had decided that he didn't want to get married or worse what if he didn't want to marry Louis?

Oh my god what would he do if Harry didn't wanna get married to him? He whimpered lowly which only made Harry pull him closer.

Louis tried not to make any more noise but the images of Harry marrying someone else kept playing before his eyes.

When Rosie squeaked and Harry pulled her closer to them, he knew that Harry was awake but luckily for Louis he couldn't see the tears in the omegas was eyes.

"Um Lou is there something wrong? I have this ache in my heart but it's not me feeling it"

Louis whispered a low, um I just need a kiss Hazzy.

Harry felt his way for Louis' chin, he raised Louis' chin a bit before pressing his lips to Louis' chin. He kissed him slowly while moving upwards to find Louis' mouth, Louis opened his mouth and let his alpha kiss him.

They kissed for a while with a lot of passion, they only stopped when they needed to breathe again.

When Louis looked down at their baby girl he saw her sucking on her thumb while watching her parents snog.

She looked so happy and just content, it almost made Louis blush because of the way she stared at them.

"Hazzy. She's watching us but doesn't seem bothered. She's smiling and seems quite happy"

He whispered and pecked Harry's lips again, Harry only laughed lowly and kissed Rosie's head before doing the same to Louis' temple.


	5. Gemma - Meeting his boss !

Louis' point of view  
Louis' days were passing slowly, unlike Harry's that just flew by. Louis was currently getting ready to go for a walk with Rosie in her pram, he needed to buy some things so he had to go to the store.

Sadly Anne was at work and so was Harry, so he had to go alone. He was mated and a mum so he knew nothing would happen to them.

He left the house and pushed the pram slowly, he couldn't contain his wide grin while he looked at his baby girl.

She was sitting in her pram with her teddy, she was making low sounds while paying with it. When Louis entered Sainsbury's he walked over to the baby clothes isle, he looked at some bibs and onesies.

Rosie was still growing which meant that she was getting too big for her normal clothes.

"Maybe we should get you some socks to? Huh your little toes are freezing"

He cooed, she giggled and grabbed his hand into hers.

"Louis. Louis is that you?"

He heard from behind him, at first he didn't recognise the voice but he recognised the face he saw when he turned around.

"Gemma?"

He asked confused, Harry's sister hadn't contacted any of them since Rosie was born a few months ago.

"Hi. Um how are you doing?"

She asked, the way she looked guilty and wanted to say something but seemed scared to.

"Please just say what you want. I can tell that you have something to say so just spit it out"

He said, he was ready to protect his family already.

"Is um Harry with you two? I think I owe you both and especially him a huge apology for everything. I guess I was just jealous of Harry because I felt like he got everything and I didn't get anything. I have been thinking a lot about the stuff you said and um i'm sorry. I didn't notice how much anger I felt towards my brother before you came into his life. And well I have a niece now that I have yet to meet. But if you two don't want me near her then it's okay. I completely understand because the way I have been treating Harry for many years now is not okay and a good enough reason for you not to want me in your life. I want to talk to Harry about all of this if you would let me"

Louis' point of view   
Louis wanted to tell her that she was forgiven, but that part was up to Harry.

"Gemma, I think you should come and visit us. Then you can talk to Harry and explain yourself, if he will forgive you then we don't have a problem but if he doesn't then I'll stay by his side. I don't have anything against you as long as you treat my mate with the respect he deserves"

If Louis must say so himself, he thinks he's a good person but no matter how good a person he is. His family will always come first for him, even if it's a member of their family that it's treating the others with respect.

"I understand. Um maybe I could come over tonight when Harry is home and you all have time? If you want I can text you beforehand?"

She said, Louis agreed and gave her his number before he went back to buying stuff for Rosie.

"Does mummy's baby girl want these socks with kittens or these with puppy's?"

He hummed, when she reached for both pairs he decided that buying both wouldn't ruin them. He kept finding all the stuff they would need for Rosie, he even found some things for Stacy.

Harry and him had set up an account for things their girls would need, they would transfer money to the account each month and had a card each.

They were mates and were in the process of sharing their finances. It was just very hard because of them still being new in their relationship and as parents.

Anne was a huge support for them both, so was Jay but Louis and Harry had agreed to try paying for their expenses themselves.

This didn't mean that they wouldn't let their families help, it just meant that they did everything they could to get to the point where they were ready to live alone.

 

Harry's point of view  
Harry had been working all day, it was really hard for him to work full time. Normal things like moving around was a lot harder for him compared to people who could see where they were.

Luckily for him Stacy was by his side the entire time, and even helped him when he had to go somehwere. Harry had noticed simething weird about one of his colleges, he just couldn't put his finger on it. 

He was sitting in his office, going through some papers when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in"

He said, when the door opened he could hear Stacy jump up and run over to the person. This wasn't something she did unless Louis or Rosie entered the house or room they were in. 

"Hi Hazzy, it's me and Rosie. We just wanted to have your lunch break with you, something happened that we need to talk about"

He nodded while listening to his mate, he patted his lap and waited for Louis to come over and sit on him.

"See Rosie, Daddy is waiting for us to come over to him"

He heard Louis say to their daughter, when Louis was on Harry's lap he could tell by the weight that he was holding Rosie.

"Hello baby girl, I missed you so much. And your mummy to"

He cooed and kissed their baby's head, Louis cuddled up to Harry before telling him about his meeting with Gemma and everything she had told him.

"Lou, she's my sister no matter what. I will always love her even when she does stupid stuff so I want to hear what she has to say. Maybe she can come over tonight and eat what we cook, I told mum and Robin that we would cook for ourselves tonight. It's their anniversary today so they're going out. They even asked if we wanted to go with them, but i just said that it was their night and that they deserved to have it for themselves. I hope that's okay with you"

When Louis agreed and told Harry that he would text Gemma and tell her when she could come tonight, they started eating while Rosie was drinking from her mummy's nipple.

 

Louis' point of view  
Louis was the jealous type, but when he saw the way another worker acted around Harry he knew that he wanted to get into Harry's pants.

"Oh Harry, I didn't know you had company over, i thought we could go and have lunch together"

Harry looked up before saying something that made Louis very smug.

"Oh um my mate and daughter came to spend time with me. I haven't seen them since this morning and i really missed them so i will stay here with them. We have stuff to talk about and well I prefer to eat in here anyway. There is too much noise in the cafeteria for me to relax"

Louis smirked while looking at the omega who was glaring at him, what she said next pissed him off.

"Well normally we don't let workers eat with people who doesn't have any business being here. And since he doesn't work here he isn't allowed to be here, not even for a booty call"

Louis was about to say something, when Harry beat him to it.

"Don't you dare speaking about my mate and daughter that way, I can ignore a lot of things but not when someone speaks like that about my family. I think you should leave and not come back in here because if you do then i'm going to talk to our boss about this. It's not okay for you to talk about my mate as if he's a S-L-U-T. Wait no. I will speak to him no matter what actually, he wanted to meet them so we will go and have a chat with him about your behaviour"

Louis was kind of shocked when he saw the Alpha who was standing behind the omega, he was clearly very powerful. 

"I heard that your mate and daughter came to visit, so i came here to meet them. And i must say that your behaviour isn't okay Jennifer, I think you should go and leave Harry and his family alone"

The omega left right away, she didn't dare to look at the man next to her.

Louis' point of view  
The man walked over to Louis and shook his hand, he presented himself as Harry's boss before asking if he could hold their daughter.

"Of course sir, just please be gentle because she might get a bit fussy. She doesn't like when her daddy isn't near her. She makes these adorable sounds to get his attention all the time. I'm Louis Tomlinson, Harry's mate. I'm very honoured to meet you sir. Thank you for helping us get rid of that girl, I didn't even say anything to her before she began attacking us. Does she normally work with Harry?"

He said lowly, he was very shy around the alpha because of his powerful aura. You could feel how powerful and strong he was when he was in the same room as you. 

"No, but this isn't the first time she has been trying to hit on Harry. The first few times he ignored her but me talking to her four times hasn't made her stop yet. So if she keeps bothering you like this then tell me and i'll find another solution to this. It's not okay that Harry can't get some room for himself without her entering. I don't think she knows that he is blind, i have seen her push her cleavage into his face. But for now i will have another chat with her, maybe even mention that the bond mates share is too precious to get in between. Bonds are a very serious part of the partnership alphas and omegas share, to try to get in between that isn't okay. Especially not when the bonded pair don't want to break their bond, so her not respecting that is her way of making fun of bonding. This is a very serious subject for me and i will not allow anyone at my firm to make fun of something so sacred. Now can i invite you two, well three, to have lunch with me? I have my own lunch room, it won't be stressful for you Harry"

They both agreed and left to have lunch with Harry's boss, after lunch Louis and Rosie left to go home again and wait for Harry to get off so he could return with Stacy.


	6. No - Half truth !

Harry's point of view  
Harry was standing outside with Stacy, waiting for his mum to pick him up. He could feel Stacy getting tense which told him that someone was walking over to them.

"Sit Stacy"

He said, he could feel her sitting down but it took a her bit to do as he asked. 

"Hi Harry, i was wondering if you wanted a ride home?"

He heard the girl from earlier say, he was torn between ignoring her or telling her to leave him alone. 

"I think you should find someone who is A. into girls B. single, and C. not blind if you try to show them your boobs"

He said, when she spoke again it really pissed him off.

"Stop pretending to be blind all the time, i have seen the way you look at me. Just drop the pity act, i want you just as much as you want me"

He laughed a bit, not because he found the situation funny but because of how ridiculous she was.

"Just fuck off okay? I wish i wasn't blind but i would never pretend like i wasn't. But right now i want you to leave me alone more than how much i want to be able to see. Don't you get how much you annoy me and every living creature in this country"

When he didn't get a reply he assumed that she left him alone, but when he felt her grab his face and push her lips against his. he pushed her away from him. 

He heard a horn from a car that sounded like his mums.

"Harry you almost pushed her out in front of a car, she could have gotten run over. I know what she did was wrong but you're standing by the road and pushed her out on it. You would have gotten into a lot of trouble if she had gotten seriously hurt, now she might have to get stitches but it could have been worse. Now come let's go home, i think you and Louis need to have a chat. I'll take care of my granddaughter while you two go out alone"

Harry nodded slowly while listening to his mum, he hadn't realised that he pushed her out on the road he just wanted her off him. 

 

Harry's point of view

Harry was getting sick and tired of listening to his mum about how wrong his actions were, normally he never snapped at his mum but this time he didn't even notice that the words left his mouth till it was too late.

"Fine next time i'll let that bitch touch me against my will, are you fucking happy now?! I have a kid and a mate, i'm not going to have sex with anyone besides my mate. Can you just please shut up about her because i don't even care"

Luckily for Harry he couldn't see his mum's expression, he just got into the car with Stacy and turned towards the window.

While sitting in the car neither of them spoke, Anne ended up turning the radio on. Harry guessed it was to make them less tense, the tension was so thick in the car that you could cut it with a knife.

When the car stopped moving and Anne told him that they were home, Harry thanked her lowly before going inside the house. 

He wanted to talk to Louis about it but at the same time he just wanted to forget that she even exsisted. He let Stacy loose and walked towards their room, he entered the room but still didn't say a word.

When he laid down in their nest next to Louis, the little omega slowly moved his hand down to Harry's crotch area.

Harry could feel how Louis got up from the nest, he could hear Louis undress before he felt Louis sit down on top of him.

Harry groaned lowly while Louis was lowering himself down, when Harry's entire member was inside Louis he began thrusting.

He kept thrusting upwards, but it wasn't enough for him so he flipped them over and began thrusting in and out of Louis hard and fast.

Louis was moaning beneath him while Harry kept going faster and faster, when his knot finally popped Louis had already ejaculated between them.

Louis' point of view   
Louis knew something was bothering Harry so while Harry's knot was locked inside him he decided to ask him.

"Now tell me what has made my big alpha so tense? Or should I say who?"

Harry growled lowly before telling Louis about the episode, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Not only did she accuse him of pretending to be blind, she kept coming on to him. When he heard about Anne's reaction, he actually got a bit upset.

Anne took the side of the person who was trying to split their bond. He knew she didn't mean it that way but Louis felt as if she did.

"Thank you for not letting her do all that stuff Hazzy. I agree with your mum about the girl getting hurt, but i'm more worried about her getting hurt and then you getting punished. Me and Rosie can't last an entire day without our daddy. I need his knot and affection and she needs his attention and affection"

He pressed their lips together gently, while they were kissing a bit Louis began moving his hips.

He could feel Harry hardening inside him, while he was bouncing slowly up and down. Harry grabbed his hips, flipped them over and then he started fucking him.

If Louis could think about anything except for Harry fucking him, he would have told Harry to thrust harder if he wanted Louis' brain to be all over the floor.

He was just taking it, he kept moaning and groaning while Harry thrusted in and out of him.

When Louis came for the second time, it didn't take Harry long to knot him again. Harry was kissing his bonding mark to calm him down, he closed his eyes and began drifting off.

Harry's point of view   
While Harry was in the car with his mum driving them all to the local pool, the nerves for today was overwhelming.

It was Friday which meant that it was Louis and Rosie's baby swimming day, they always went baby swimming on Fridays.

Since Harry was always working on Friday he hadn't been to it before, but Louis had mentioned that to Harry's boss when they were having lunch together so Harry got the day off.

Harry couldn't swim, since it was hard to swim when you can't see where you're going.

"Haz"

He heard Louis whisper, he turned his head to let Louis speak to him.

"I can see that you're nervous, but you don't have to worry. You can reach the bottom in the pool and i'm there with you. Rosie is so adorable and I bet she will want to swim with her daddy today. You know that i'm the first to not do something if I don't think you will be able to handle it. I wouldn't have made you bring swimwear if I didn't think you could do it. You will have me by your side the entire time, just trust me Hazzy you will do amazing"

He said, Harry smiled because not only did Louis know him better than he knew himself. But he also knew how to calm him down and how to give him the perfect pep talk.

"Thank you Lou. You're the best mate anyone could ever be lucky enough to have. You make me very happy and you always manage to make me feel safe and good enough"

He said with a huge smile on his lips, when the car finally stopped Louis lead him over to the door while Harry was carrying Rosie in her car seat.

Walking without Stacy was always nerve wracking for him but he had Louis by his side and trusted him with his life.

Louis' point of view   
Louis was very happy, all the other omegas who went to the same baby swimming classes as he did had always asked him if he didn't have a mate.

Now they could see his mate and the father to Rosie, but the main reason for his happiness was that now Rosie and Harry could go swimming together.

He knew that Harry couldn't swim and it didn't surprise him, but since Louis could stand in the pool he knew that Harry would be able to stand without any problem.

"Hi Jen. We are here for Rosie Style's swimming class"

He told the receptionist, she nodded and welcomed them before telling them that Louis knew the way.

He didn't mention Harry being blind to anyone, because it wasn't his thing to tell and quite frankly he didn't think it was any of their business.

He lead Harry into the Male changing rooms, where he helped Harry with finding their locker and the right things. When all three of them were ready, then they entered the room all the pools were in.

He was holding Harry's hand tightly while telling him about everything that was in front of them. Just to be sure nothing would happen to him, he lead him over to the other end of the room because the stairs at that end were easier for Harry to get down of.

He told him about each step he had to take till they were in the pool, Rosie had her bathing nappy on.

"Harry you can just keep walking straight ahead because you won't hit anything now"

He told him, Harry was walking closest to the wall to give him some direction to.

"Hi Louis. Is this your mate?"

Their swimming instructor asked, she walked over and held her hand out for Harry to shake.

"Um Haz, Jane is holding her hand out to shake yours, it's right above the water"

He said, Jane looked at him shocked but Harry lifted his hand to shake hers while the other arm was holding Rosie.

"I'm Harry. Sorry about that i couldn't see your hand. I'm blind so I wasn't trying to be rude"

Louis' point of view   
Louis looked at Harry and Rosie together, he was telling Harry what the others were doing and well if he must say so himself Harry and Rosie were the most adorable team there.

"Rosie can you swim over to your mummy?"

Harry asked, he checked which direction Louis was in before letting her swim there. He had his hand underneath her stomach the entire time.

Louis picked her up, and gave her a kiss on her nose.

"Lou can I take a few steps back for her to swim back to me?"

He whispered, Harry had only told the swimming instructor so he didn't want to shout about it.

"Of course. But if you want I can go a few steps in that direction and we can swim over to you?"

When Harry nodded Louis carried Rosie a few steps the other way, Rosie looked at her daddy and makes her squeaking noises to make him look towards them.

"Don't worry baby. We will swim right back to daddy again"

He cooed, when he put her in the water again and let her swim back over to Harry. They kept swimming like that till the hour passed, Rosie was cuddled up to Harry, Louis walked closer to his family and cuddled up to them.

"I think she's done for now Hazzy. She looks like she might fall asleep any second now. Do you want for us to leave now or go sit in the hot tub together for a bit?"

Harry looked up from their baby, he just told Louis that he was a bit tired to. They agreed to go home then, they bid the others goodbye before going their way.

After they had gotten dressed and showered, they sat down and waited for Anne to come to pick them up.

Louis' point of view   
Louis was watching Harry playing with Rosie, she was clearly understanding that Harry couldn't see her so she always made sounds or touched him to get his attention.

It was amazing to watch and just admire, she loved him so much and the love Harry felt for her was just as strong.

"Haz I'll go on a walk with Stacy, do you two wanna come with us?"

Harry nodded when Louis finished speaking, he got up and found Rosie's jumper. He placed her in her pram and left while holding Stacy's harness in one hand and resting the other above Louis' bum.

"Haz I have this test tomorrow around ten am, and I was wondering if I could go over to your working place. That way you can take care of Rosie while I take the test. It's going to last an hour or something like that. Your mum is working so she can't help me"

He said, he watched Harry while he spoke. It wasn't the entire truth because he could just hold her while taking it.

He just had to make sure that, that girl stayed away from his Harry.

"Yeah of course, I'll talk to my boss about it. If it's an issue for him then I'll just stay extra. Have you been studying for it?"

Harry asked, Louis wanted to tell him the truth about him being too focused on Rosie but that would upset Harry.

"Not as much as I should have been, but I did study as much as I could. I had to take care of our baby girl and my mate"

He said, he knew that him failing was a huge risk but it didn't make him any less happy.


	7. Taking the test - Amaze us !

Louis' point of view   
Louis was sitting with his computer inside Harry's office, Harry was sitting with Rosie and Stacy.

He was helping Rosie to sit up, so she was able to play with Stacy. She was throwing a tennis ball, it wasn't a long distance Stacy had to walk but they seemed to enjoy it.

At first she had been to rough with Stacy, so they had to teach her the right way of bonding with animals.

It hadn't been easy but it helped a lot that she was with Stacy daily, Ernie and Dori liked playing with Rosie but they preferred Stacy.

Things like these were what made Louis' life perfect, he was waiting for his teachers to enter the video meeting he needed to finish.

"Hello you must be Lewis?"

Louis saw Harry frowning, he decided to correct the man before Harry said anything.

"Um sir it's pronounced Louis, but yes that's me. I wanna start by saying sorry if you can hear the giggling or any noises in the background, my daughter, my mate and his service dog are in the room with me. I hope that's okay with you"

The probe nodded, he started off by asking Louis all the questions they needed to. Louis answered as well as he could, he knew some of them were right and he wasn't aiming for an A+.

"Thank you very much Louis. We will put you in another chat room where we will talk about your grade. Please stay on the line while we find a fitting grade for you.

Louis nodded, he put his laptop on the floor next to Harry and Rosie before he cuddled up to Harry.

"Haz i'm scared that I might have failed? I'm not sure but I could sense that some of them were wrong. I don't want to fail. I would be happy with a D or something like that"

Louis' point of view   
Louis didn't even notice that the probe and his teacher had reentered the chatting room, he was just admiring his tiny family.

"We have decided for a grade"

His teacher said, he looked at the screen right away and apologised for not seeing them come back.

"We decided to give you a C-. We know that you have been busy but you managed to answer a big part of our questions correctly. You have an adorable family and I wish you the very best. Have a good day all four of you"

The probe said before they left the chat room, Louis kissed Harry's cheek and Rosie's.

"Wow I can't believe i actually passed I was very worried"

He turned his laptop off and gave Rosie the ball, she threw it happily and watched Stacy retrieve it to them.

"Um maybe we should leave and let you get back to work?"

Louis said, he was very unsure about leaving Harry alone here in case that girl would come in.

"Siri what time is it?"

"11.45 am"

"There is still 15 minuets of my lunch break left, and since we have eaten already you can stay here till then. I'm sure you could stay longer but I don't want to abuse my supervisors trust"

Louis nodded and agreed to stay longer, they sat there together and talked while Rosie was playing with Stacy.

"I think we will go to the shop on our way home, is there anything you need from there? We don't have a lot of nappy's and treats left for our girls"

Louis looked at his mate thinking for a bit, Harry always had a small frown when he was deep in thoughts.

"Um are you going to go past the pharmacy? I have some prescription eye drops there that I have to go get. Other than that we have everything we need"

Harry's point of view   
Harry had kissed Louis goodbye and kissed Rosie's cheek, when they were about to leave he had to call Stacy back.

He was sitting there working on the different things he needed to do when someone entered.

"Harry it's me Paul"

Harry smiled and told his boss to sit down, they started talking about the incident with the omega who wouldn't leave him alone.

"How did Louis do with his exam?"

Harry loved how his boss was so fond of Louis, and Rosie. His boss often joked about stealing her, before using her as sweetening for his morning tea.

"He passed, I don't think he's happy about the grade though. He got a C-, but considering the pressure he's under. We have a few month old baby, he's taking care of her while I work. I try to pitch in as much as I can but he doesn't tell me when he needs help. I guess it's because of me being a bit useless sometimes"

Harry knew it was his fault that Louis went from A's to C's, he didn't regret having Rosie but he felt bad for ruining Louis' life.

"Harry I think that the two of you are an amazing couple and I enjoy watching you interact. Especially with your baby girl, she looks so much like you Harry. She's so smart and I think the way she gets your attention is amazing. I'm impressed, I actually came here to talk to you about something. I never told you how I even know your mum did I?"

Harry shook his head, he had been wondering about this before but he decided not to ask.

"Well your mum was adopted by your grandparents. When she was born her real mum sadly didn't survive the birth, I was in very deep pain from loosing my mate that I couldn't take care of my baby girl so my best mate agreed to adopt her"

Harry's point of view   
Harry was absolutely gobsmacked by this information, he had so many questions but they couldn't leave his mouth.

He was struggling for a bit to get them out, then when they finally left his mouth they did it all at once.

"Does she know? You're my grandfather then? When did you tell her? Does this make my mum your heirloom? Did you mate someone else? Then you're my daughters great grandfather right? Is that why you have been so nice to me? Did you only hire me because of that? Do I still call you Paul or are you my grandfather officially now? I think I need to talk to my mate about this. This is really overwhelming"

He was shocked, how can his boss be his mum's real father.

"She does, I have been getting to know her for the past two years as her real father. I'm not going to pretend like i am her father because she never knew me as a father. I must admit that i reget giving her up for adoption, but loosing your mate is the worst pain in the world. That's why i don't like people trying to get in between something as holy as a bond. Since i don't have any other kids than your mum, then she is my only legal heir. I never mated anyone else because loosing your soulmate and mate isn't something you can replace. I wouldn't even be able to think about another woman like that ever again. Yes i am in a way, Rosie is my great granddaughter biologically but i want you and Louis to decide if it would be okay if she got to know me that way. You should talk to Anne to, i don't want to ruin something for you and your family. It was the reason i decided to give you a chance, but getting to know you showed me how amazing you are. I want to be your extra grandfather but it's up to you. If you don't feel comfortable with it then i won't push it"

Harry's point of view  
Harry was a bit overwhelmed with the new information, but since he didn't have a lot of contact with his grandparents he actually wanted to have that with someone so why not give Paul a chance.

"I want to get to know you as my grandfather, i need to talk to Louis about it to. Maybe we could go out and eat something this weekend, we have enough to pay for the food"

Harry couldn't see the way Paul was looking at him when he talked about paying, he didn't want to abuse the kindness Paul had been showing him. 

"I will pay Harry, you don't have to worry about anything. I can come over and pick you four up around 5 pm this friday please ask Louis if that would be okay with him"

Harry agreed with him, later that day he sat down with his mum to ask her about everything Paul told him that day. Louis was out walking with Stacy and Rosie, as a try to get her to fall asleep she had been moody and fussy the past hour.

Nothing they had tried had helped, she kept whimpering and crying no matter what they did to get her to fall asleep. 

"I was going to tell you about it at some point honey, it has just always been a very sensitive subject for me. My biological mum didn't survive giving birth to me, so my biological father who was heartbroken decided to let his best mate adopt me. They told me that i was adopted when i was around 11 years old, it made it very hard for me to accept myself and i decided to take contact to my real father when i was 48 years old. I have only been speaking to him for two years now, and i have yet to get used to the idea about him being my father and not the man i have always known as my father. We all have our subjects that we don't like talking about, and this is mine. I was going to tell you about it but you didn't like talking to your current grandparents because of them having a problem with you being blind so i didn't want to force you into having the same issues with another person. I'm sorry that i never told you, but i know that you're smart enough to understand why i wasn't ready to do it" 

Louis' point of view  
Louis was walking Stacy on a lead while pushing the pram, Rosie was very difficult right now. She had been bathed with her ducky, played with Stacy, cuddled with Harry, eaten and changed. He didn't know what his daughter was trying to tell him, but he could feel his own body being fed up. 

When they got back more than an hour later, Rosie was finally asleep in her pram so Louis parked it in the backyard to let her sleep outside but in a safe area. 

When he walked inside he could tell that there was a lot of tension between Anne and Harry, Harry had called him earlier and told him everything that Paul said. It was one of the reasons Louis decided to leave, he wanted to give them some space to talk it out. 

It seemed like something had remained unsolved still, he sat down next to Harry and placed his hand on Harry's thigh. 

"Haz can we talk for a bit? I have something i need to talk to you about"

When Harry agreed Louis gave the baby monitor to Anne before leading his mate upstairs to their bedroom.

"Hazzy I think we need to find a way to get you to relax, I don't like watching you being this tense and upset. Please let your omega help you get rid of some of the tension you're feeling. We talked about us not spending enough time together. I think you need something only i can give you, just tell me what you want me to do for you daddy"

He whispered the last part while sucking on Harry's neck, he was on top of Harry grinding on him to get him hard. Harry let out a low goan as he started getting hard, when Louis called him daddy Harry pulled him closer to his chest and made a small thrust upwards.

 

Louis' point of view  
"Babe, I want you to suck my dick. I want you to please me first before you please us both at once, by riding me"

Louis clenched his bum to prevent the slick from running out, sadly he knew he had a wet patch on his jeans now. He opened Harry's pants and pulled his boxers down enough for Harry's hard member to spring free, he licked a fat stripe up Harry's shaft.

He started slowly taking more and more of Harry's member down his throat. When he gagged he started swallowing around Harry's shaft, he was doing his best not to keep on gagging while he bobbed his head up and down.

Harry wasn't holding his moans back at all, Louis could tell that he was enjoying himself by the loud moans coming from his mate's mouth. He pushed himself to bob his head faster, when Harry's knot began expanding he pulled him out of his mouth enough for Harry's knot not to be inside his mouth. 

Harry goaned loudly, but Louis got distracted by the cum filling his mouth faster than he could swallow. The cum was running down the coners of his mouth, Harry had always been producing a lot of cum. 

If Louis was honest it was extreme but he always did his best to keep all of it inside the hole Harry was filling. When Louis was sure that Harry had finished coming, he stood up and undressed till he was standing in his soaked panties.

He decided to keep them on, he straddled Harry. When he was in the right position he grabbed a hold of Harry's member, he could feel his knot going down a tiny bit but it was still expanded.

It would hurt pushing it past his rim, but he couldn't make himself give a damn about it now. He was so close to having Harry's dick inside him and it didn't make him want to wait any longer.

 

Louis' point of view  
Louis began pushing Harry's tip inside him, it didn't hurt at first but when he began pushing Harry's knot inside he couldn't help but let out a small scream.

Nothing insanely loud or anything, it was more like a loud mix between a goan and a moan. He kept pushing it in till Harry was balls deep inside him, he sat there for a few minutes before he was able to move his hips.

He bounced up and down on top of Harry, he was doing his best at riding him but because of Harry's knot already being expanded it was hard for him to lift off Harry more than an inch.

It didn't stop him from trying, he kept bouncing on him while Harry was sucking on his neck. He knew he would have a few lovebites when they were done, but he couldn't make himself give a damn. All he had on his mind was to get release, he needed to cum and to make his alpha cum inside him.

They were both lost in the pleasure they caused the other, none of them knew how close they were to getting their much wanted release. It surprised Louis how long Harry manged to last before he came for the second time, Louis was screaming out in a mix of pleasure and pain from the extreme pleasure he felt. 

"Hazzy bite me please"

He whimpered, he didn't have to beg two times before he felt Harry biting their bonding mark. He felt the tiny pop from Harry's teeth breaking the skin, he just became slack. One thing he didn't even realise was when Harry began pushing further inside him, the second Harry's knot had gone down enough for him to move he did just that. 

Harry's point of view  
Harry hadn't even noticed his hips moving, before he was thrusting hard in and out of Louis. He kept fucking his tiny omega till they both came, it was Harry's third time coming in a very short time but his Louis deserved to come twice to.

Louis was completely slack in Harry's arms, Harry kept holding him close while they both slept. He was woken up when he felt Louis move underneath him, he wasn't sure if Louis was awake to.

"Boo are you awake or are you still sleeping?"

He could hear Louis giggling almost soundless, Louis then suggested for them to take a shower together. While they were in the shower they kept kissing and just being in their own bubble till Anne knocked on the door to ask if they were done soon, Rosie was hungry and refused to eat her formula.

Louis sighed deeply, but him and Harry finished off and got dressed before they walked downstairs to take care of their baby girl.

Harry could hear her crying till she noticed him coming, then she made a loud squeak to get Harry's attention and for him to come over to them.

"Come here baby girl, let daddy take care of you"

He said, when Anne handed him Rosie he kissed her head.

"Aren't you hungry? Or did you just miss your daddy? Daddy didn't leave you baby girl, he was just taking care of your mummy. Mummy needed some time with daddy to, daddy's baby girl can't keep him away from mummy all the time now can you?"

Louis and Anne were laughing lowly behind him, he knew it was from Rosie being such a daddy's girl. She stopped crying the moment she saw Harry, it never stopped amazing them all.


	8. Squirrel - No thank you !

Louis' point of view  
Louis couldn't believe how lucky he was, his baby girl and mate were so adorable.

"Haz could you try giving her the formula, I think it's been an hour longer than what she normally goes without eating"

Harry nodded and took the bottle Louis was holding out, he started feeding her after he was sure the temperature was right.

She ate happily, sometimes Louis was saddened by how much more she loved her daddy compared to him.

The only positive thing about it was that Harry was extremely happy, every time she showed her love for him.

"Haz it's getting late, I think she needs her bath soon so we can tuck her in"

They gave her a bath after she finished eating. Their days went by slowly but they did their best to make everything go smoothly.

Harry went to work daily, Louis spent most days taking care of Rosie and study at home.

He didn't know that Harry was hiding something from him, he had a feeling that something was going on he just didn't know what it was.

He decided to go on a walk with Rosie and Niall since Niall was off from work, they walked around King Georg's park.

Louis held Rosie, he gave her a acorn and helped her hold it out for the grey squirrel that was by the pram.

She was giggling after the furry little creature took the nut and ran off to dig it down, it meant a lot to him that she was learning how to be kind to animals.

He hated that some people let their kids hit animals or sit on them, but when the animal told them to stop by protecting themselves then the animal got put down.

People need to understand that no matter what age the kid is, they should treat all living creatures with respect.

 

Louis' point of view

Rosie's first birthday was this weekend, he was currently walking around inside Babies'R'US with Rosie laying in her pram.

He and Harry had been talking about what to get her, they ended up agreeing to get her a baby swing. She already had a baby walker, it was a good way help her get stronger to the point where she could walk without it. 

"Da !"

He looked down inside the pram, Rosie was sitting there looking behind him. When Louis turned around he was very surprised to see Harry and Stacy in the store.

He thought that Harry was supposed to be at work, he decided not to get his attention because Harry was talking to a young man around their age.

Louis knew Harry wasn't cheating on him, but it still stung inside his heart that Harry hadn't been honest with him.

He saw Harry's lips moving while he was looking down, Stacy began walking towards them slowly. When Stacy stopped walking Harry spoke, he just said a low 'Louis?'.

"I'm right here Harry, shouldn't you be at work?"

He tried not to sound upset but when Harry frowned he knew he was sounding mad or upset, sometimes he hated that they knew each other so well.

"I got off earlier, Paul my um my bo- grandfather had to go to a meeting with some solicitors and since I'm his personal assistant. He told me that if i just finished the few letters and emails i had to send out then i could go home. I knew you would be here so i asked the cabby to drop me off here. Um was that wong of me?"

Louis felt bad, he got upset over his mate being cute he pulled him close and kissed him gently.

"I'm sorry Haz, i just thought you had been dishonest with me. Forgive me please?"

He said, Harry smiled and told him that he didn't have to worry about a thing. It was just a misunderstanding.

"DA!"

Rosie yelled, she only knew one word and that was 'Da'. Louis picked her up and handed her over to Harry, they walked around till they found the Baby swing they came for.

 

Louis' point of view

"Hey Lou, there is something i need to tell you. I was talking to Lloyds bank this morning. I set up my account to be shared with yours. My salary will be checked in on that account, we will both get a payment card for the account. That way you have easier access to our money, instead of me transfering money to you all the time"

Louis looked at him in shock, he knew that their relationship was very serious but a shared bank account was a married couple's thing in his head. He didn't even know what to say or even react to this information. 

He put his arms around Harry's neck and pulled him down a bit, before kissing him very passionately. 

"Thank you Haz, this is very serious for a relationship. It tells me that you're just as serious about me as i am with you. I love you so much Hazzy and so does our baby girl"

Harry giggled slightly when Rosie squeaked, Harry kissed her head and began walking with Stacy by his side. This was the moment he realised how happy Harry was making him, he hadn't even noticed how perfect his life was because of Harry being in it.

He followed his tiny family with the biggest smile on his face, after finding a few things they needded for their baby girl they started returning towards the cashier to pay for their stuff. 

While Harry was holding Rosie in his arms, he could tell that Stacy was a bit tense but didn't really think anything of it for the moment. One thing that he didn't know was that Stacy was tense because of Harry being just as tense.

If only he had known at this moment, the next period of time would have passed easier than it ended up doing.

Louis' point of view  
Louis waited for the cashier to finish scanning all the stuff they found for their baby girl, when he finished scanning the items he said.

"£78.75. Is it cash or card?"

Louis found his wallet before replying.

"Card please"

He paid with the card he got from Harry, he began putting the items they bought underneath the pram but had to put the baby swing on top of the pram. 

When they walked over to the gift wrapping station, Harry surprised Louis a lot.

"Babe could you hold her? I'll wrap the gift because i need the practice to get better at it. It's a great way for me to get better at orientating myself with my hands"

Louis held his baby girl while Harry was feeling around the table, he actually did a good very good job. Louis knew Harry always went out of his way to get better at doing normal stuff, but it never failed to amaze him how much Harry could do.

"Um Haz, Barbara asked me to go back to the bakery, she wanted to meet Rosie and if you wanted to come with us then she would be happy for you to meet her. She's like family for me and hasn't spent time with you and gotten to know you"

Harry turned around and agreed to go with them, Louis put Rosie in her pram again. They placed the gift on top of it in a such way that it wasn't touching her but it was making it a bit darker inside the pram. 

When they arrived at the bakery, they entered and were met by the older lady who hugged them both tightly. Harry smiled while she lead them inside the back room, they sat there together, Barbara was holding Rosie and talking to the baby girl. 

 

Louis' point of view  
Louis was eating cake with Harry while talking to Barbara, they had been catching up for a bit. It seemed like she approved of him and his mate, he could just tell that she kept checking Louis' arms.

"Um Louis i think we need to change her, could you help me find the restroom please?"

He got up and lead Harry and Rosie into the restroom, they shared a quick peck before Louis walked back over to her.

"Barbs, why are you looking at my arms like that?" 

He asked, what she said next surprised him.

"I just wanted to make sure he wasn't being too rough or violent with you. I can see that you have an older bruise on your arm so i wanted to check if it was only that one"

Louis blushed, the bruise he had was when they were having rough sex a few nights ago. The bruise was fading to a sort of yellowish colour.

"Um it wasn't that kind of bruise"

He said, he could openly talk about sex with his mum or Lottie. But talking about sex with Barbara was kinda like talking to your grandparents about how often your mate is balls deep inside you.

"Oh um okay, if you're sure that he isn't abusive towards you at all then i trust you to tell me if you need help with anything"

Louis promised her that he would call her if anything happened, when Harry reentered the room Stacy ran over to him and lead him back to the spot he was in earlier. The bell went of telling them that they had a costumer, Louis jumped up and put his apron on like he would do when he was working there after school.

"Hello, how may i help you?"

He asked the young alpha, the guy pointed to some cakes that Louis bagged right away for him.

"Can i do anything else for you?"

He asked, what the guy said made him a bit uncomfortable but he knew how to handle it.

"Give me your number"

It wasn't even a question it was an order, that made him a bit mad. Were omegas only made to pleasure alphas, he raised one eyebrow and gave a sassy comeback.

"I don't have a phone, but something i do have is a mate and baby. It will be £3.54 please"


	9. Back on track - Terminate it !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait guys, i had to put my dog down right before christmas and after 12 years with him i had to do it for his sake. I'm 24 years old now to, my birthday was the second of january btw

Louis' point of view  
When the alpha handed him £5, he could tell that something was off but he decided not to dwell with it.

He started finding the change to give the alpha, when he handed him the change the alpha grabbed his hand.

He pulled Louis over to him, when Louis yelled stop he didn't even see that Stacy came over to them and growled at the alpha.

The alpha was so startled that he let go of Louis and backed up, Stacy was showing her teeth while walking closer to him.

Louis knew that she would bite if she felt the need to, and since there were security cameras in the bakery he didn't worry about the outcome.

The alpha hurried outside and held the door shut behind him, when Louis reentered the back room he sat down on Harry's lap.

"Lou when are you ready to come back and work here? I need you in the bakery and I don't want to hire someone when I have the best already. You will be able to still bring Rosie, I would love to have this little jelly bean in my arms everyday. I'm her bonus grandma"

Louis and Harry laughed a bit, before Louis agreed to come back a few hours every day till he graduated.

Then he wanted to start working full time if she would let him, Stacy had followed him back into the room and was making Rosie giggle by licking her toes.

"Of course honey, I have been waiting for you to return for ages, we can even have a small folding crib here for her to nap in"

Their life was really getting back on track again, one thing was still missing but they didn't have a expiration date anytime soon did they?

Harry's point of view   
When they were at home in bed, it hit Harry. He still had something he needed to take care of, sadly it was a bit hard considering him being blind.

How can you plan stuff for their anniversary when you can't decorate everything without having people to do it for you?

He was getting more and more mad at himself for being blind, he knew it wasn't his fault but his father left him the day they found out that he was unable to see anything.

Anne had told him that at first they just assumed that his eyes were underdeveloped, but when the problem kept being there they knew something was up so they took him to the doctors who told them that he was unable to see.

That was when the problems really started for Harry, his dad left which meant that his mum had to go through an ugly divorce while they were breaking their bond.

After that had happened, Gemma began blaming Harry for everything that went wrong in their life.

The only few good things that happened to Harry, was him getting his family and his mum being truly happy again.

Anne had married Robin years ago and they were happy, Louis had mated with Harry and even giving him the biggest gift to anyone. His daughter, and of course his guardian angel Stacy.

If it hadn't been for her he might not have been alive today, Nick was out of his life and so was all of Nick's army.

He should have been a lot happier but the few things that were missing in their life kept bothering him. It was even standing in the way for him to be truly happy again, he just needed to find a way to solve it.

Louis' point of view   
Louis could tell that something was bothering Harry, he just didn't know what it was.

Every time Harry was sitting down it seemed like something was clouding his mind, he was always frowning and so deep in thought that nothing could get him to react.

"Haz"

He asked for the fifth time, he pushed his chest lightly to get him to react. It did the trick after he had tried five more times.

"Is there something wrong Lou?"

Harry asked, Louis frowned and said something that might have been a bit too annoyed.

"That's what I have been asking myself for the past few weeks, you're hiding something from me and I want to know what it is. Haz you can't keep hiding stuff from me, we need to communicate more which means that you need to open up to me"

He hated knowing that Harry was hiding stuff, but it was so obvious that anyone could see.

"I can't tell you yet Lou. I promise it's not something bad it's a surprise. I'm just very nervous about it, that's why I have been off. I'm scared that you won't like it, or that I will mess it up because of me being unable to see. There's so many things that could go wrong"

He said, Louis wasn't sure about the claim Harry made. He knew that you wouldn't be that distant over a surprise that hadn't even happened yet.

The least he could do was to tell him what could be that important to Harry, that he would push Louis away from him.

"Haz that's not good enough I want to know what's going on, I want you to tell me right now what it is"

He said and kept pushing, Harry's reply kicked the the air out of his chest.

Louis' point of view  
"Haz I have a feeling that you're cheating on me or hiding something very big from me and I don't like it"

He said, he wishes that he had time to prepare for Harry's reply but it hit him like a 50mm bullet right in his heart.

"You're right Lou. I am"

Louis felt like he was unable to breathe, Harry was cheating on him. Everything inside him went numb for a bit before it was replaced with pain.

He couldn't even tell if he was standing or laying down, he felt their bonding mark burn.

His entire body felt like he was on fire, it felt like someone had poured petrol on him and then set him on fire.

Everything about him went black, he couldn't see, he couldn't hear, he couldn't move.

His entire body just shut down, everything just disappeared. This moment was the moment Louis was preparing himself to die.

He wished the pain could just end, was this the beginning of their bond breaking or was it something else.

Normally if he felt like he was burning, he would have slick running out of his hole. His body would have been preparing for his alphas knot, this time that didn't happen.

Everything around him had disappeared, everything around him was completely gone. He didn't started imagining himself hanging from a noose, he couldn't even think about their daughter.

That might have been selfish of him, but maybe the selfish people were the ones who would force him to live with this kind of pain.

Harry's point of view   
"Haz I have a feeling that you're cheating on me or hiding something very big from me and I don't like it"

Louis said, Harry felt bad for hiding stuff from his mate he decided to come clear.

"You're right Lou. I am. I have been hiding stuff from you, but I promise you that I have never cheated. I haven't even thought about cheating for a second. I love you too much to ever hurt you like that, you're my life Lou"

He didn't get any answer which confused him, he kept calling Louis' name. Since he didn't hear him leave the room he knew he had to still be there, he stood up and began feeling around the room to find him.

When he felt Louis' foot he began feeling his way up Louis' body, when he found his face he put his hand on his forehead.

He felt cold which could mean that he was pale, his mum had taught him that when he was younger.

He began shaking Louis lightly to get him to snap out of it, when nothing helped he began nuzzling his nose and lips against Louis' bonding mark.

It was a very old trick for alphas to calm their mate down, if another alpha did it it wouldn't have the same effect.

"Who is it?"

He heard Louis whimper, it really confused Harry because who was who. Louis would be able to smell and feel that it was Harry, even if his eyes were closed.

"Lou it's me?"

He could hear Louis' pushing lightly, but Harry held him closer.

"No the person you're cheating on me with?!"

He could tell that Louis was very tense and his voice was breaking with every word.

"Cheating? I'm not cheating on you Lou. I could never touch another person the way I touch you. Where did you get that from?"

Louis didn't relax but retreated the question he asked Harry and the reply he got.

"No lou. I'm not cheating. I meant the part about me hiding something from you, I promise I will tell you as soon as possible but I can't tell you for now. I promise you on our baby girls life that I haven't touched anyone the way I touch you and I never will. Even if you left me and broke our bond I wouldn't find another mate because you're the one for me"

Louis' point of view   
Louis could feel himself getting more and more needy, he didn't know if he was nearing a heat or what it was.

Every time Harry took a step away from him, Louis took two steps to end up touching him again.

Harry was about to take a shower so Louis was still clinging to him, he even entered the shower with his mate.

"Lou, are you nearing your heat? Isn't it too soon after your after birth heat?"

Harry asked, Louis whimpered out a small 'I don't know'. He was scared that he was bothering Harry, but before he could say anything his hands were already on Harry's member.

He began stroking him slowly, he licked his lips a few times before dropping to his knees in front of Harry.

He opened his mouth and didn't even hesitate putting the entire member inside his mouth.

Harry's hands were in Louis' hair tugging gently on it, Harry was making a lot of different noises.

"Such a dirty mouth. I bet you want my dick in all of your holes"

Harry moaned, Louis whimpered as Harry began fucking his mouth.

He could feel Harry's knot expanding slowly, which made the omega take it out of his mouth before presenting himself for Harry.

Harry held his hands out to find his mate, when Harry felt his bum being presented for him Harry knew what he wanted.

Harry began penetrating his mate very slowly, but couldn't stop himself from thrusting hard in and out of him till his knot popped inside him.

Harry was ejaculatimg inside his mate, he pushed further inside him to have his knot as far inside him as possible.

Louis came twice so far, but his Harry kept pushing in further which was giving him even more pleasure.

The third time he came, he collapsed in the bathtub.

Louis' point of view   
Louis and Harry were laying in bed later on, he was very uncomfortable but didn't give it a second thought till his hole was leaking.

He could hear Harry sniffing, he could feel one of Harry's fingers penetrate him for a second before it was pulled out again.

He turned around to see Harry sucking the slick off his finger, Harry crawled underneath their duvet.

Louis felt his panties being pulled off him, before Harry placed his head between Louis' legs.

When he felt Harry lick around his hole he let out a loud moan, he lost all control over himself.

Harry was eating him out till Louis came, at first Louis thought that the pleasure was over for now.

To his big surprise Harry just flipped him over, before he began eating him out with more passion.

"Daddy i'm close. I'm gonna come please daddy give me more. Give me your knot"

He begged, he didn't get what he was begging for before he came on the sheets underneath him.

This was when Harry crawled on top of him, he felt Harry push inside him. He was panting lowly, while his mate was fucking his arse so hard that the bed was moving with every thrust.

"Such a naughty hole for daddy, I bet you want me to always have my knot inside you. Bet you want to be full of my pups again. I'm gonna fill you up"

Harry growled, Louis didn't know what to do with himself. He was in so much pleasure and feeling so much need that he didn't even notice that they both came again.

He didn't even notice that he was on his back getting fucked again, and again. He would be getting fucked so many times in the next few days that if he ever tried to walk again he wouldn't be able to walk without cum running out of his hole.

Anne's point of view   
Anne was getting worried for Harry and Louis, something had been very off with him. Then when they had sex in the shower she thought it would only be one time, they had been on it for five days so far.

When she tried to place some food outside their room, they didn't eat. They had just been having sex for five days without a break, to her it screamed rut and heat.

Especially since this is the first time they have them at the same time, that makes them unable to stop and eat for two minutes if that means that they would have to stop having sex.

Something that worried her was if they had talked to the hospital about the birth control, because if they hadn't Louis would end up being pregnant before they stopped.

She decided to call Jay to ask her for advice again, she asked her when she realised that they were in heat and rut.

"Hello Jay, it's Anne. I have a question. Did Louis tell you if he started using birth control again?"

She asked, Jay's reply shocked her because this wasn't what she was hoping to hear.

"No, because he was sure that they still had time before Louis' next heat. Are they still um at it?"

Anne sighed, this meant that they would need to talk to Louis about terminating his pregnancy.

"Yeah. This is the fifth day so far, Jay how can we even bring up the possibility of Louis being pregnant again. This would mean that he would need to terminate it, they would resent me if I said it. How can we even explain to them that they aren't ready to have another baby yet? We haven't even celebrated Rosie's first birthday yet"


	10. Five days - Rosie's birthday !

Anne's point of view   
"Anne call me again as soon as they stop, then I will come over and we can have a small chat with them together. Louis getting pregnant again is not happening, just tell me as soon as they stop then I'll let the girls watch the twins while I go over to you"

Anne sighed in relief, she knew that if Jay was with her then they would know that they meant it and it wasn't just to have a problem with them.

Something that surprised Anne, was that Louis entered the kitchen to get something to drink. 

"Oh hey Louis"

She said, hoping that Jay would get the hint.

"Love i'm driving over to you now, I'll go tell the girls to watch the twins. I'll see you in five or ten minutes"

Jay said and ended the call, Louis looked weirdly at her when she put the phone down without saying goodbye.

"Um Anne I think you forgot to say goodbye to the person you were on the phone with? You always say goodbye to everyone you speak with"

Louis said, he sounded very confused but she wasn't sure with what she could say.

"Um aren't you two hungry? Shouldn't I cook something for you two"

She asked, he smiled and nodded before asking where Rosie and Stacy were.

"Robin is out walking Stacy and he took Rosie with him. I think they went to the park. Rosie loves playing with Stacy so we have been taking them there at least once every day for the past five days"

Louis chocked on the water he was drinking, while he was coughing loudly Anne was gently patting his back.

"Five days ?! What do you mean five days ?!"

Louis sounded so shocked, it made her realise that they lost track of time.

Louis' point of view   
While Louis was watching Anne cook for them, there was someone who was ringing their bell.

He walked over to the door and opened it, he was really shocked to see his mum.

"Mum?"

He said, he hugged her tightly and gave her a kiss before asking her to come in.

"Where is Harry honey?"

She asked, Louis told her that he would go and get him while she said hello to Anne.

When he found Harry and walked with him to the kitchen, Harry sat down and Louis couldn't stop himself from cuddling up to him and sit on his lap.

"You two are very clingy aren't you?"

Jay asked, Louis looked at her shocked because he hadn't even noticed how touchy and feely he and Harry were lately.

"I guess, um I don't know what's going on right now. It's like I need to touch him all the time"

He said, when Harry's hand took the food Anne handed him he let out a tiny whimper.

Harry kissed his bonding mark to calm him down, Louis cuddled up to him and whispered.

"Please don't leave me Hazzy"

Jay took Louis' hand and began pulling him off Harry, while Louis was whimpering and whining to get his alpha to get him.

"Boo you need to wee on these, as soon as you have done it you can return to Harry"

Louis nodded and did a wee on all three pregnancy tests, as soon as he was done he ran downstairs and crawled on top of Harry's lap again.

He felt like a huge part of him was pulling him towards Harry, he didn't know what it was but his entire being didn't want him to be away from his alpha.

When Jay returned with the tests, she didn't speak she just sat down and placed them in front of Louis and Harry.

Harry's point of view   
Harry waited for the others to tell him what it was, he could tell Louis moved closer to his ear.

"Haz, the pregnancy tests I just took Are all positive"

Harry pulled him closer, he held his mate tightly because he knew what his mum and Jay would say next.

"Anne and I agreed that you two can't have another baby right now, Rosie has barely begun speaking. She can only say a small amount of words and will need her dads' full attention for more than nine months"

Jay said, before Harry got the chance to speak he heard his Mum continue.

"We love the two of you and hate the idea of you terminating a pregnancy, but I have to agree with Jay. Rosie needs the two of you for herself for more than just nine months. We would never force you two to terminate a pregnancy but right now isn't the right time for another child. It's up to you two of course, but as your family and the people who help you with Rosie we don't think it's fair for her to have another sibling so soon"

Harry didn't even notice himself growling before Louis commented on it.

"Hazzy I um I think they have a point. Please don't growl at them"

Louis whispered, Harry nuzzled his nose against Louis' bonding mark.

"Is this because of Rosie having one blind parent?"

He asked, right now he was lucky that he couldn't see the way Jay and Anne looked at each other.

If he could his answer would have been replied, he waited for them to speak which gave them a chance to lie straight to his face.

"It's kinda a part of it yes, you aren't helpless but it's harder for you to do normal dad stuff without having Stacy with you. You don't feel comfortable walking with Rosie in her pram without having a seeing person with you. This gives you limits as a father but it doesn't make you a bad one. You're one of the best fathers we have ever witnessed. We just don't want something bad to happen to the babies or you two. This is your choice not ours we are just telling you how we see things"

Louis' point of view   
"Mum I think Harry and I need to talk about this, i'm not sure I can go through an abortion. And um I think that both of you are right about it being hard for us and Rosie but we wouldn't ever neglect our daughter. I wanna say that I will get our baby removed but i'm very sorry because that is something that I can't do. Rosie has two parents and we will help each other to make it work. Haz and I even talked about renting a flat. Barbara owns a place we could rent without giving a deposit first. It's near my job at the bakery and between my family and Harry's. And on top of that it's in a walking distance of Harry's job. Rosie would be able to get her own room and so would the little new one. Me and Harry talked about having a baby in a year or two so we wanted a place that was big enough for us and another baby. Stacy is allowed to live there to so everything is perfect for us. We wanted to talk to you about us moving there but then I went into heat and Harry went into rut. Barbara showed us the flat a few days earlier and we only need to give her £50 every week to stay there"

Louis said, they kept talking more about it back and forth but it didn't take the four of them long to agree on that.

None of them wanted Louis to terminate the pregnancy, so it was the perfect solution for everyone. Louis called Barbara later that night and told them that they would be moving in as soon as the flat was ready for them to.

All they needed now was to figure out how they could tell Rosie that she was going to be a big sister.

Louis' point of view  
"This is the flat we are going to live in mum, what do you think?"

Louis asked and looked at his mum, Jay was walking around the flat. Anne and Harry were out to find the new funiture they would need. 

Most of the stuff they had would cover the main part of the flat, they only needed some of the kitchen stuff they couldn't bring and a few more things.

"I think it's an amazing flat for a small family like yours, and i'm so happy that you won't have to get an abortion. It's not something i wish on anyone, especially not on my own son. Both Anne and I worry about the two of you. I still think it's a bit too soon for you two to have another baby, but we will always be there for you and all the babies you will get. We just need for you two to know that it's very serious to get another baby, you haven't even gotten married yet. But no matter what happens i will always be your mum, and you will always be my oldest and first born baby boy"

Louis looked at his mum, he nodded while listeningen to her.

"I know mum, i know that you and Anne are just looking out for us. We are young and in love, but our lives are getting back on track. The both of us have a job, Harry is working full time which means that we can afford this place, Stacy's food, daycare for Rosie when she starts next week, our food, saving in case of something breaking. It will only take us five minutes to walk over to you and 8 minutes to walk over to Anne. Maybe we will get married soon, it means that Harry would need to ask me. We even have enough money to buy a few gifts to Rosie, i talked to Anne and we agreed that her party would still be held at their place"

Louis' point of view   
Harry was upstairs getting Rosie ready, while Louis had to get himself ready. They had been living in their flat for a month so far, he hadn't shown any signs of being pregnant.

He was beginning to think about the risk of him having lost the baby, he hadn't been able to get a scan yet. Rosie had been sick this last week, Louis had been at home taking care of her while Harry and Stacy went to work every day.

"Rosie, hunni you need to come over to mummy. You can't get a bath if you keep leaving the bathroom"

When he found the naked toddler he picked her up, before he began returning to the bathroom. He placed her in the bathtub and handed her a rainbow coloured bath bomb, she squeaked before dropping it into the water.

She was laughing happily while watching the water change colour from seethrough to many different colours.

"Ma 'ook"

She had started saying more words, not all of them were correctly said but they were proud of her.

"I can see it hunni, do you like the pretty colours?"

She was playing with her duckies, it made bathing time for her easier. When she tried her first bath bomb it made her even more interested in bath time.

The reason she was running around naked in the flat, was that Louis had told her that she wouldn't have a bath only get a different outfit for her birthday.

Louis began washing her hair, she had big curls like her daddy. 

"Ma w'ere go a'ter 'ubbles?"

Louis smiled, she called her baths bubbles, it had confused him a lot the first time but now that he knew he understood why she called it bubbles.

"We are going to grandmas and celebrating you turning one"

The tiny girl nodded before letting her mummy get her dressed for the party. She didn't have a lot of friends but the few she had would be at Anne's soon.

Louis' point of view  
"Harreh!"

Louis heard his best mate scream, he couldn't be bothered, because he was busy throwing his guts up.

"Lou, are you okay?"

When he turned around he could see his mate walking towards him, but when he tried to reply he ended up throwing up again.

"Lou"

He felt a pair of arms around him, he felt a tiny bit better but when the sobbing started he could feel his mate pull him closer.

"At least we know now that it might be time for us to get you checked out, and we need to have a chat with Rosie. But let's go celebrate her birthday, I want you to sit down and take it easy"

Harry helped him up and lead him back to the party, Harry left Louis but returned shortly after with a bottle of water.

"Here, try to relax a bit. Do you want anything to eat?"

Louis couldn't help but smile, his mate was the sweetest most caring person he had ever met. Harry began feeding Louis the food that was served for the, since Harry couldn't see where Louis' mouth was he just held it up in front of him.

"Hazzy do you think it's because of me maybe being pregnant again?"

Harry smiled widely and whispered a low, we will have to go to the doctors and get you checked out.

Rosie came waddling over to them and held her arms up, Louis helped her up on his lap and held her close to their chests.

"Da !"

They both couldn't help but giggle, when everyone where done eating their food. Anne brought out the cake, it was a unicorn cake from the bakery Louis works at.

He only knew this because him and Babara spent hours together to find a picture of the perfect cake, and then almost two days to perfect it.

When Rosie saw the cake she let out a loud squeak, Anne had light the candle on top of the cake.

"You need to blow out the candle, and make a wish sweets"

Harry said, Rosie giggled before doing like her father just told her to do. 

"'ook ma, horsy"

She said while Anne was cutting the cake into pieces, Rosie was the first one to get a cake. Anne handed all the kids a piece before she began giving all the adults a piece each. 

Babara had closed the bakery to attend Rosie's first birthday, Louis was cuddled up against Harry's chest. He could tell that Harry was very tense, he was very nervous about something but Louis couldn't tell why he was like this.

"Um Lou, i need to go to the loo. I'll be back in a minute"

Harry said, Louis knew him well enough to know that it was a lie. Louis just had to trust his mate, he got off his lap before sitting down on the chair again.

He started picking on his piece of the cake, he hadn't really eaten any of it since Harry left him. When Harry returned almost 10 minutes later, Harry had a flower in his hand. 

Niall lead him over to Louis, who right away took Harry's hand into his own. He didn't even realise what was happening in front of him, before Harry dropped down on one knee.

Louis looked at him, he could tell that Harry wasn't looking in Louis' direction. He smiled fondly and gently moved Harry's chin an inch to the left, he began getting nervous about what Harry had in mind.

"Louis, I know this might come as a shock to you. The only thing you knew was that i have been hiding stuff from you. At first you thought i was cheating on you, but i would never do that. The first day i met you was actually at the bakery you work at, I think my mum sent you there on purpose to meet you. I might not be able to see what you look like on the outside, but i can promise you that your insides is the most perfect omega for me. Speaking of mums being sneaky, your mum has been helping me find the perfect ring to you. And because of you being perfect it was very hard to find one, i even had niall measure your finger while you were sleeping. So everyone have been helping me and hiding this from you. I love you more than words would ever be able explain. All they can tell you is that i want to spend every second i have left to live with you, would you make me the luckiest man alive and do me the honours of marrying me?"

Louis was crying when Harry finished, Harry was holding the prettiest ring Louis had ever seen in front of him. He hugged his mate tightly while sniffling and sobbing out a tiny 'yes', shortly after he has a ring on his finger but all he could do was kiss his mate passionatly.


	11. Engaged - Prepare for a baby shower 2.0 !

1  
Louis' point of view  
After kissing his mate for a while, Louis finally got the chance to look at his new ring.

He looked at his ring, he hadn't realised it completely yet but Harry had asked him to marry him.

Louis had to let everyone see the ring and congratulate him, when he walked over to Lottie she hugged him tightly.

"Congratulations Lou i'm so happy for you"

She said, Louis kissed her cheek and let her see the ring.

What she said next made him think, it hadn't hit him before she said it.

"It must have cost a fortune. I think it's a real emerald, Lou they're very expensive"

He looked at his finger and felt bad, Harry paid for it all by himself. Louis felt bad, what if Harry needed money?

Maybe Harry wouldn't be able to buy fancy things for himself, or for Rosie.

"Lottie I think it costs more than Harry should have spent on me, I don't want to give it back but maybe that's what I should do. Harry shouldn't have spent so much money on me. What if he needs money to pay for something like food or stuff for Rosie"

Lottie's face completely changed, she stopped his rant by saying.

"Louis if he needed money to buy things for you and Rosie he wouldn't have gotten it okay? He wouldn't do it if it wouldn't be okay with you 3's financial state okay?"

Louis nodded, he listened to her and admitted that she was right. He began walking around to show his ring to everyone, he heard Harry say something that made his heart burst from the fondness.

"It was really hard for me to pick the ring, Jay and I spent more than a month to find the perfect ring to Louis. It had to feel right and not be too big or flashy, Jay was helping me with the colours and when I found the ring and asked them to put an emerald in it because it fit my eyes. So yeah, I even had them engrave our initials inside the band"

2  
Louis' point of view  
Louis looked down at his ring, he took it off to see what the engavement said.

H+L 09.06.2016

It gave him a very warm feeling in his stomach, he could tell that this wasn't the day they started dating it was the day the first met in the bakery.

Harry was a lot more romantic than he realised he was, he asked them to put a gem stone in that had almost the same colour as his eyes.

Something that made the ring even more special to Louis, was that Rosie had her daddy's eyes which made the ring fit hers to.

He still felt bad about Harry spending so much money on him, but the all the though Harry put into their engagement ring. He spent a month touching different rings till he found one he deemed good enough for Louis to have.

Louis didn't say anything he just walked over to Harry and pulled him down a bit, when Harry bent down enough for Louis to reach his mouth he pressed his lips against Harry's.

They were kissing passionately for a while, before Harry broke the kiss and whispered.

"Lou, we aren't alone"

Louis knew their kiss was getting a bit too steamy, but when he thought about what kind of mate Harry was to him.

Made him want to give Harry as much as he could of his body, maybe they should ask if Rosie could say with her nan Anne.

Sadly he's a Mum first and leaving their daughter on her birthday to have sex isn't what good parenting is so if they are going to have sex tonight it needs to be when Rosie is asleep.

"Hazzy can continue it tonight when Rosie is asleep. But we have to be quiet"

He whispered lowly, before walking over to his daughter to see how she felt about her gifts.

4  
Louis' point of view  
Harry and Louis had agreed to bring Rosie to the scan, they knew it would be better if she saw the baby instead of seeing a picture where you wouldn't be able to tell that it was a baby.

When they arrived they walked inside, Louis laid down on the bed with Rosie sitting on Harry's lap.

Stacy was laying on the floor, waiting for Harry to get up or give her another signal. 

"Wow, you have gotten so big"

The nurse told Rosie, the small girl just giggled and waved at the lady.

"Rosie are you ready to see the baby? Mummy has daddy's baby in his stomach"

The tiny girl stared at his stomach before she started crying, Harry stood up and wanted to walk a bit back and forth inside the room to calm her down.

Stacy got up and was leading him by pushing against his side when he had to turn or stop walking.

"Baby, mummy is still yours but you're going to be a big sister just like Lottie and all of mummys other sisters are. It will be okay you still have your daddy and mummy. We love you so much and nothing will change that. Look at Stacy she's your big sister, she loves you and we love her but nothing will change i promise"

Harry said and kissed her head a few times, when she calmed down and Harry had told her about what it meant to be a big sister. She turned around and was actually a bit excited about the baby.

"Ma baba, see baba?"

She said, she was still holding Harry's shirt tightly. The doctor began moving the wand around Louis' stomach, what she said next almost made Harry drop Rosie.

"This is baby A, I just need a proper picture before we can take a closer look at baby B. Now we have what we need to make a 3D print of baby A, now lets take a closer look at baby B. A bit longer Louis then we have what we need to make the print"

5  
Louis' point of view  
Louis looked at Harry and he could see the shock written all over his face, Rosie was looking at the screen more confused than ever. 

"Ma 'wo baba?"

Harry kissed her forehead while holding her close, he looked scared, worried, proud and Louis coulnd't tell if it was sadness or happiness.

"It is two babies, this means that you will twice as good of a sister. Don't worry angel, daddy will always love you with all of his heart. So will mummy, we will always love you more than anything else in this world"

Louis smiled while listening to his mate, he knew Harry wouldn't leave him but having twins was a huge thing.

"Mummy will always love his bay girl, aren't you excited to be a big sister? Then you can be like Auntie Lottie, she will show you how to be an amazing sister and then you can grow up to be the best sister in the world"

When they returned to their home, Rosie kept talking to Louis' stomach. Rosie with sitting with his play phone, making baby sounds in it as if she was on the phone with someone.

"Who are you talking to honey?"

He asked her, she just looked at him and said.

"Nanna, nanna 'ear 'bout babas"

He smiled and called Anne and Jay on his phone before giving the phone to Rosie.

"Louis? How did the scan go?"

Louis was about to reply when Rosie spoke, she started telling them how she was like Aun'ie 'ottie. She even talked about how 'aisy and 'oebe and Earnie and Dori' were 'wo in Nanna's tummy and that there were 'wo babas in her mummy's stomach. 

Hearing those words made Anne and Jay scream in joy. They even cheered about Louis and Harry having twins. 

Louis was laughing a bit but after they hung up he began sending pictures of the sonogram pictures they got to everyone in their family. Even Gemma since she had started treating Harry better and showing him more respect.

6  
Louis' point of view   
Harry had left with Stacy to go to work, Rosie was a bit under the weather so she was laying in bed with Louis.

Louis was getting big and not just normal pregnancy big but whale inspired big, he couldn't have sex, enjoy movement or anything.

He just laid with his daughter and let her continue her conversations with his belly. The twins reacted to her and Harry more than anyone else, it didn't upset anyone they loved watching the little family.

When the doorbell rang Louis wished Harry or Stacy were at home to open the door, he got up after a few tries before he walked over to the door.

He hadn't been upstairs in their bed for a month now, so Harry had set a bed up for them in the living room.

This meant that Harry was struggling to go around in the house without bumping into things.

When he opened the door to let his mum in he felt something that didn't feel like a normal kick.

He decided not to say anything and play along, it didn't feel like a contraction or anything like it so he just kept going.

"Wow boo bear you're getting big, let's go sit down and plan this baby shower. Do you know the genders?"

Louis nodded, before he wrote down the genders of their babies on a piece of paper.

(And since i'm an arse I decided to keep it from you till the baby shower or maybe till they're born)

After spending many hours with his mum they finally agreed on every single detail that they would have to do for the baby shower Jay said.

"Okay good, all you have to do now is teach your girls the skills they need for us to reveal the genders"

Louis nodded agreeing with her, especially considering it being a hard job for a dog and a toddler.

"I know they can do it, me and Haz only need to show them how to do it"


	12. Darkness - Meeting the twins !

1  
Louis' point of view  
Harry was inside the Anne's sitting room with Rosie and Stacy to prepare them, Jay had to help him because of the back pains Louis had been feeling these past 25 hours. 

He was sitting on an arm chair they had placed in the garden for him to use, he couldn't even sit on a normal chair.

He was waiting for Harry to reveal the genders, when Harry came back with Jay he sat down next to Louis.

On que, Louis yelled "I present to you all the stars of our life"

Rosie came out with Stacy by her side, they did it that way to make sure she could walk without falling. 

Rosie was bringing two balls with her, when they reached the point they should start Rosie kissed Stacy's head and whispered.

"S'ow babas"

She threw one ball as far as she could, when Stacy ran after it and bit it she began shaking it till blue dog biscuit fell out.

"Sta'y wai'. Com'"

Rosie yelled, Stacy looked up and ran back to Rosie who threw the other ball as far as she could. Stacy repeated the trick and shook the ball till pink dog biscuits fell out of it.

"That was so good, mummy is very proud of his girls, now tell everyone which names the babies has"

Louis said, Rosie looked at her mum proudly before saying the names.

"Ti'ot'y a'd Do'ot'y"

"That's right honey, the babies will be named Timothy and Dorothy"

Rosie was playing with the twins when the pain Louis had been feeling for more than a day ended up getting worse. We aren't talking worse as in he wanted to cry, more like worse i want to die.

Louis didn't even realise that he was falling out of consciousness, it just happened so quickly but at least the pain stopped when everything went black.

2  
Harry's point of view  
At first Harry couldn't understand what the panic was about, then Lottie said something that made his blood run cold.

"Harry call 999. Something is wrong with Louis, he just passed out"

It took him a minute before he asked Siri to call 999.

"999 what's your emergency?"

Harry hated having to do this, he could feel himself shaking more than he ever had.

"Hello, my name is Harry and we need help. My pregnant mate just passed out and we are at x right now. Please hurry"

The lady began asking questions that Harry couldn't reply to, not only because he couldn't see the colour of his lips or anything.

"Mum, she wants to know if his lips are turning blue? Is he breathing? Can you feel a pulse? Are the twins moving?"

Tears were running down his cheeks while he waited for his mum to reply, he repeated everything she said. The woman was giving him advices for what to do while they waited for the ambulance.

When they finally came they took Louis and Harry with them, Harry knew he could bring Stacy with him so that's what he did.

At the hospital, the doctors were checking Louis and the Twins.

"Um the reason he passed out was due to the birth of your twins. It started, as as far as i can tell it started a while ago but something is wrong. We need to preform an emergency caesarean section. We will start right away, normally we don't let dogs in but since your dog is your guide dog you can bring her along. We will just put something on her to make sure that hairs don't enter the wound we will make"

Harry agreed to everything, they helped him get dressed the correct way before they began doing the procedure. When it finished both babies were cleaned and placed in an incubator premature babies.

Then they began trying to get Louis to regain back consciousness, it took a bit but when it happened Harry hugged and kissed him.

3

Harry's point of view  
While Louis was relaxing and trying to eat something, Harry was going to call Anne who would pass on a message to all of their friends and family.

"Harry, how is he? And the babies?"

He swallowed a big lump before saying.

"All three of them are alive and well. He was in labour and the reason he passed out was that there were complications. Our little girl was stuck inside the birth canal, luckily for us the umbilical cord didn't burst.  
If it had then we would have lost her, but they were both born with a caesarean section. Dorothy was born at 5.29 PM and Timothy was born at 5.34 PM. They're both quite small but Timothy is the smallest one. He weighs 4 pounds and she weighs 4.2 pounds. It might be a week or two before all three of them can come back home.  
They will be kept in an incubator for the next few days to make sure that they can breathe and eat on their own. They were born a bit too early but they are hooked up to a bunch of stuff to make sure.  
The biggest problem right now is that Louis' body didn't accept the medication he got, he's allergic to morphine. It was very scary when he began getting sick, i could hear the heart monitor's beeping get slower and slower.  
We could have lost him, he's my better half and i don't know what i would have done if he died. The most important thing right now is that he made it, they gave him some anti version of morphine to stop the allergic reaction.  
Louis just asked if you and Jay were coming to see him, maybe even bring Rosie. He is still feeling very queer but he wants to see everyone, and maybe Rosie seeing her siblings would be a good idea for her to meet them before we take them home"

Anne and Jay agreed, they both told Harry that they would come in some hours to make sure Louis had enough time to recover.

4

Harry's point of view  
"Lou i need to go out with Stacy, will you be okay here alone? We are a few levels up so it might take a bit for us to return, but our mum's and Rosie are coming anytime now. I might lead them up here when i return"

He pressed his lips against Louis' head, Louis told him that he was going to be okay before Harry left.

Harry was walking with Stacy, he asked her to find a lift which she did. Luckily for him most lifts has braille for people to know where the right button was, luckily for him this was something Stacy could help him with.

"Stacy press number 1"

When it opened again they left the hospital, he didn't turn her loose when there was a lot of traffic. She did everything she had to before he heard his daughter squeak.

"Rosie ! Daddy's little baby come here"

He bend down and picked her up, he kissed her head and whispered.

"Daddy missed his baby girl so much, mummy is waiting for you to come and see him"

He carried her with one arm while holding onto the handle with the other hand.

"Mum? Jay where are you?" 

He asked, he couldn't hear anyone. When he reached the two they hugged him before asking him about how Louis and the babies were doing.

"They're doing very good, the only thing they can't do is to keep their body temperature up to the normal and eat on their own. They can breathe without help, this means that you can hold the both of them and that Rosie here can have her first pictures taken as the best sister"

They all began walking inside the hospital, Anne and Jay were preparing themselves for what they would see while Rosie was making baby sounds to her daddy.

5  
Louis' point of view  
Louis was holding it back as much as he could, but he was about to piss himself if he didn't go soon.

When the nurse finally arrived, it was too late he had already let everything out. 

He pressed the button for a nurse to come over to him, when the nurse entered and he told her his problem she checked something and told him that he was connected to a bag which meant that he would just wee in it and not on the bed.

As Louis was doing this the door opened showing him his mum, Anne, mate and daughters.

"You look embarrassed honey, you don't have to be embarrassed. You just had some pretty big surgery, weeing into a bag isn't something to be ashamed"

Jay whispered, when he looked at her he realised that he had tears in his eyes.

"Boo i'm going to go talk to the nurse about getting the twins in here. Will you be okay while i go?"

Harry asked, Louis just told him that he would be okay. He began talking to Anne and Jay about how humiliated he felt because of this stupid bag. 

When Harry, Stacy and Rosie returned Harry let Rosie lay down next to Louis. 

"Remember what daddy told you angel, you need to be very careful with your mummy. His stomach was opened up by the doctors and if we hurt his stomach it will open up again and really hurt him very much"

He watched proudly when she nodded and made sure she wasn't touching his stomach while she kept kissing his cheek.

A nurse entered the room while pushing a cot with two babies in blankets in it, she told them that she would come back for them in halv an hour. 

Harry laid their baby girl in Rosie's arms, while Jay and Anne took their baby boy to meet him.

It didn't take long for Rosie to kiss her sister and tell her about all the toys they could share. When she held her brother she began telling him about Ernie and all the toys he had that he normally share when she visits.

Sadly the visit of their newborn babies didn't last long, they had to explain to Rosie that they were too small to come home and that it would take some time but she could visit them as much as she wanted to.


	13. Odd - 1 step closer !

1  
Louis' point of view  
During the night the nurses had given Harry a bed he could sleep in with Stacy, Harry had then moved the bed to be as close as it could be to Louis'.

The cuteness didn't stop there, he had put his and Louis' bedrail down to make them able to lay together. Then he locked all the wheels on both beds, then he picked Stacy up and laid down next to Louis.

They weren't really touching but only holding hands, this was just for them to be close. Stacy loved sleeping underneath the blanket or duvet so that was where she was. 

She was always by Harry's feet because he made room for her so Louis wouldn't have to be uncomfortable. Maybe she would lay by Louis' feet without him bending his legs, but if you ask Harry, Louis being comfortable was his main priority.

That's what Harry always said when Louis tried to get his mate to let Stacy be on his side, he had almost given up on trying to change Harry's views but then when Rosie was sad or felt down then she could be on his side.

"Haz please come a bit closer to me, i can't really sleep if you aren't closer to me"

Harry moved closer to him and held him gently, he made sure to keep his hands away from his stomach. It was very clear to Louis, but no one knew Harry better than Louis did.

They spent as much time together as they could, Louis was very surprised the next morning when Harry's boss and grandpa came with a giant bouquet of flowers.

"Hello Louis, Anne told me that you had visiters yesterday. So i just wanted to come by with some flowers to give to you, I don't want to come and demand to see the babies or force you to spend time with me. I just wanted to wish you all the best, i want to meet the babies when you're all better and can handle it"

He said and kissed Louis' and Harry's foreheads, they both asked him to stay. He ended up staying for a few hours and even met the twins, and he really adored the both of them.

2  
Harry's point of view  
Louis seemed on edge, the first thing Harry did was ask a nurse to check on him. When she told them that she had to change his bag, this was the first time Harry understood what Louis was going through.

He was so embarrassed about having to go into a bag, that he didn't even want to talk to his mate about it. 

"Boo I want to tell you something, please listen to this before you say something. I can't even begin to imagine all of the stuff you and your body is going through after we met. You lost your virginity to me, you let me bond you, you fell pregnant by accident. not once but two times.  
We got engaged, we moved into our own house, we graduated school and have three babies and one dog now. I understand everything you're going through right now, i'm here with you. I will never ever know 100 percent what everything was like for you but i can only understand it from my point of view.

You are perfect for me Lou, i know you have stretch marks, a giant scar, you have a bit loose skin on your stomach and you count all that as flaws.  
Every single fibre in my body loves every inch of you. I love your body, your mind, your soul, your personality. In short every single part of you is perfect for me. You're a lot more sexy while weeing into a bag than any other omega who is in heat.  
I love you and i'm getting married to you, i can't handle an entire day without having you by my side. I call you at least once when i'm at work because i miss Rosie and you. Now i will be missing you, Rosie, Dory and Timmy, i will have to call the four of you daily to just hear your voices.  
I talked to my grandpa and he gave me off for 6 weeks for each twin. This means that i'm going to be at home with you for 12 weeks, thats 3 months after we return home to help you with our family.  
You even know that you can bring them to my working place and to yours, no matter what you will never be alone with any of this. We aren't just partners in the good stuff, i'm your partner in all the bad to. You're my perfect mate and the mummy to our four babies"

Louis didn't reply he just hugged Harry tightly, Harry could feel the tears run down his mates cheeks. He just kept repeating 'I love you, you're my life, you're perfect for me' to him while holding him close.

3

Jay's point of view  
Jay had been taking care of Rosie this weekend, her youngest twins enjoyed having her over. Rosie was clearly missing her mummy and daddy but Stacy to.

This would be the first time, that all of Louis' siblings would meet Louis' new babies. 

"Guys we need to go soon if you want to meet the new babies"

She called, all of the kids came running. Rosie was carrying her a paper, Jay bent down and asked her to see it. She had made a drawing of her family, Louis, Harry, Stacy, herself and the newest babies by their house. 

After Jay and Dan helped everyone into their carseats, when they arrived at the hospital Harry was standing outside with Stacy to let do what she needed to.

When they helped Rosie out of the car, she ran over to Harry and showed him her drawing. Jay could see how much it hurt Harry that she did it, but he handled it better than anyone else could.

"Daddy's baby, you need to show it to mummy. daddy can't see your drawing but he knows it's the best mummy will ever see. Did you really draw our family?"

When she began telling him about the drawing, Harry ended the conversation by telling her that they would buy a frame and hang it up in our sitting room.

Lottie walked over to Harry and asked if they could have a chat, they both agreed to her leading Harry and then the twins and Rosie could walk Stacy back mummy.

Harry's point of view  
"Harry i want to talk to you about Tommy, you remember him right?"

Harry nodded straight away, he let her tell him about how she thinks she was ready to take the next step with him but she was really scared that she would end up getting pregnant.

"I think you need to have a chat with your doctor about birth control, but make sure that it's for female omegas and not male ones. Your entire familt will always have your back no matter what, me and Louis are a proof of it. You just need to know that it's very important that you and Tommy talk about it. Maybe you two can even go to your doctor together, this is my first relationship so i'm not a proffessional at this but to make a relationship work then it's very importnant to always be honest with each other. I know it's not easy but i that's the best advice i can give"

Lottie nodded and agreed with it, she even told him that when she had a chat with Tommy that she would call him as soon as she had followed all of the advices she had gotten from him.

4

Louis' point of view  
Louis was really enjoying having his family over, but Harry and Stacy being apart was stressing him out.

He did trust Lottie to guide him, but what if something happened to her so Harry ended up being all alone. If Louis could he would have gotten up and left to find them, luckily it didn't take long for them to enter the room.

Harry walked straight over to Louis, Harry felt around for Louis' hand before he entwined their fingers. 

"Our babies are being held by everyone but it's your turn now Lots. They have to go back soon, they can't keep warm on their own"

Lottie nodded and walked over to hold the babies, Rosie was looking very proud and was telling the others about how she was a big sister just like her Auntie Lottie.

Louis pulled Harry closer to him and whispered something he hated having to ask.

"Haz, i think the bag needs to be changed. I'm scared of them seeing it, i don't know how it can be changed without them noticing"

Harry sighed, Louis knew it wasn't because of him being annoyed.

"Stacy heel"

Harry grabbed her harness, he began walking to find a nurse he could talk to. 

"W'ere 'id da'dy go?"

Rosie said, Louis smiled to his daughter before saying.

"Mummy needs to talk to a nurse, so Daddy went to go get one. He will be back in a few minutes"

She nodded, before walking back over to the babies. She looked up to Lottie and had been ever since she was told about the babies.

"'Ottie me l'ke yuu. Babas l'ke aun'ies and Er'ie"

Lottie picked her up when the babies were taken back, to the room they were kept.

"Boo, they're beautiful and Rosie here will be the best sister in the world. Right babes?"

She asked the toddler in her arms, Louis loved watching his family interact with his babies. 

When Harry returned he had a nurse with him, she had a cover with her. She put it over him so no one could see her change the bag and hide it where it was.

5  
Louis' point of view  
It has been a long time since Louis gave birth, he could walk again and the twins could keep warm on their own. 

This meant that they could sleep in a cot next to Louis' bed, they could bring them home very soon.

The only thing the twins needed to be able to do was for them to eat on their own. 

Dorothy was getting there slowly, when they tried to feed her then she could suck for a very short period of time. 

Timothy on the other hand, was the weaker one of the two. He couldn't even suck yet, Harry and himself were getting really worried for the little lad.

He was getting fed by the nurses everytime, it was just very hard for them to watch him being so far behind his sister.

It took him a week longer than his sister to be able to keep warm, instead of seperating them they decided to let them stay together till he was ready to be in their room.

The nurses told them to use a breastpump and then dip a fake nipple in it to get him used to the taste of Louis' milk.

While Harry was doing just that, something happened that they had been waiting for. Timothy began sucking on the fake nipple, he could even suck hard enough to keep it inside his mouth.

The nurse present was there and told them to try with the real thing, first they had to stimulate Louis' nipple to make the milk come right away when Timothy tried.

It was the moment of truth, they held him carefully while Louis guided his nipple into his mouth. Timothy began sucking, he wasn't as strong as Dorothy but he could suck the milk into his mouth.

This was the first time he ate from Louis but he was doing amazingly, he could swallow and kept sucking for a long time. 

Louis burped his baby boy for the first time, it was an amazing feeling. This was the step they needed before they could bring their twins home, they could be a family as soon as they both were ready.

Rosie came to see them during the day but had to go back to her aunties when she had to sleep. They missed her a lot and at this point they just wanted to go home and not return to the hospital anytime soon.


	14. Leaving the hospital - Overstimulated !

1  
Harry's point of view  
They hadn't been able to bring their twins home, but today was the day. They were bringing their babies home today, Anne wasn't able to come and pick them up so Robin was on his way to help them get home.

Louis was able to walk, but he couldn't carry heavy stuff or walk for a long time. Harry knew that Louis felt useless, which is why Harry placed both babies between Louis' legs.

"Haz, I wish i could help you"

Louis still had problems with being insecure, and Harry hated the way Louis saw himself but he would never get sick og telling him how perfect he is.

"You're helping me boo, you're doing the most important job. Taking care of our babies, i don't need to be able to see to know how well you're doing with our babies. Trust me Lou, you're doing the best and hardest job. Babe did i forget anything?"

He asked, Louis told him that everything they owned was packed in their suitcase. Harry strapped Dorothy in her car seat while Louis was strapping Timothy in his carseat. 

When Robin entered the room he hugged them and kissed the twins, before asking them if they were ready.

"Yeah we are, could you take one of the twins? That way i can take the suitcase and the other twin. Louis will take care of Stacy and lead me out of here"

He took one car seat in his right hand, considering it being his stronger hand it was the best idea. A baby carseat with a baby in it is very heavy, especially if you need to walk for awhile.

Louis walked behind Harry guiding him with his hands, Stacy was following them and she was only wearing a collar and a leash.

Louis had a hand on each side of his waist, when Harry had to turn Louis would put a tiny bit of peassure with one hand to show Harry which way he had to turn.

2

Louis' point of view  
They had planned to go over to Anne and Robin's house for supper, so Robin took them there right away. 

Louis could tell that Harry was tired, which wasn't the best considering that Louis' family were coming to.

It was draining Harry fast to just walk around, all the sounds and smells were so stimulating to him that it was a lot harder than for a seeing person who could navigate without help.

Harry hugged and kissed his mum's cheeks before putting the car seats on the table. They had a crib at his mum's for Rosie but now her siblings could use it. 

Louis was carrying Dorothy upstairs, followed by Harry and Timothy. Their twins were always in their cot together so that's how they were sleeping every time.

"Haz we still have a few hours before everyone comes over, i can see that you're exhausted. Your mum will understand. You can take a nap here on the bed. Then i can relax a bit with you. We haven't been intimate on our own in a long time. I'm not talking sex but just me being in your arms relaxing. We spent a month in hospital beds and i think we should use this time to have a nap together"

Louis said, he was sometimes scared of asking for intimacy but he craved being in Harry's arms. 

Harry just walked downstairs not saying a word to him, Louis sat down on the bed it hurt him that Harry didn't listen to him. 

He couldn't help but smile when he heard his mate talk to Anne, it didn't take long before Harry had sproken and returned.

"Mum would it be okay with you if i went up to my old room and took a nap for a bit? I'm exhausted"

Louis undressed and crawled underneath the duvet, when Harry reentered the room he did the same before he laid down behind Louis.

Louis smiled and pecked his lips, they were kissing for a bit. Nothing sexual just them en  
joying their intimacy, it didn't take them long before they were sleeping.

3  
Anne's point of view  
When Jay, Dan, Lottie, Tommy, Fizzy, Daisy, Phoebe, Ernest, Doris and Rosie arrived, she lead them inside.

The first thing they youngest twins did was run over to Stacy and started playing with her, Rosie asked for her parents.

Anne picked Rosie up decided it would be time for Harry and Louis to wake up, she walked up the stairs and opened the door.

When she saw them sleeping in bed she couldn't get herself to wake them up, so she gently placed Rosie closest to the wall.

She cuddled up to her mummy and daddy, she looked so content with them that Anne decided to leave the tiny family on their own for a bit.

Robin was barbecuing outside and Dan was helping him, everyone was just having a good time while the tiny family were having some time on their own.

She walked outside and started talking to Jay, after a while Louis walked out with Rosie. 

Shortly after Harry and the twins walked outside, she and Jay both stood up to take one of the babies each. 

Before they could take a step closer to Harry, Lottie and Tommy took the babies off him. They walked around with the babies, she could tell that the way Lottie and Tommy were looking at the newest babies made Jay a bit nervous.

"Honey, i don't think you need to worry. You raised all of your kids well, Lottie wouldn't do something that would mean her getting pregnant. She loves babies but she isn't going to get pregnant before she is ready. I know it happened with Louis, but it wasn't their fault at all.  
The doctors made a mistake, look how well he dealt with everything. We are even planning their wedding, they have a house, jobs and well control over their lives. Lottie talks a lot with Louis and Harry about avoiding what happened to them. They helped her with Tommy. All of your kids have the best person to look up to, it will not happen to them because they are all surrounded with people that loves them and wants the best for them"

4

Louis' point of view  
Louis loved having all of their families together, Rosie had been extremely proud and confident since she found out she was like her auntie Lottie.

"Louis I think your baby needs you"

Jay said, Harry walked over to her and took the baby. He left the garden which told Louis that it was a dirty nappy, they had breast milk in the fridge so Louis could avoid taking his nipples out.

He felt surrounded with love but at the same time left out, he couldn't stand up for a long time without being in a lot of pain still.

It meant that he was sitting down for the most of the time, he enjoyed being with his family but being with all of them was draining him.

He didn't know if this was due to the stress his body is under or if it's something else, something about his mental health.

When Harry returned with Timothy, he exchanged him for Dorothy who also needed a nappy change.

For the first time all evening Rosie ran over to her mummy, Louis picked her up and just held her close.

He was ready to go home, he wanted some peace and quiet for a day, then everything could go back to normal again.

"Babe where are you?"

Harry asked, Louis guided him over and cuddled up to him when he sat down.

"Haz i'm tired, sore and I want to go home. There is too much noise here and I can't take more today"

Harry kissed Louis' head before telling people that they had to go back now, after they all hugged and said goodbye Anne drove the family home.

Louis knew they had a long day ahead of them, they had to go to the cake testing at the bakery.

Barbara had been experiencing some money problems for the past year, Harry was the only one besides Louis and herself who knew.

This was the main reason for Louis and Harry to ask her to make their wedding cake, it could potentially save her bakery to be the main caterer for a wedding.


End file.
